Noche de Luna
by Arsshel
Summary: Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura. Primera, Jacob es un Licántropo. Segunda, una parte de él se muere por mandar por saco a mi familia. Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente imprimada de de él
1. Capítulo 1:Caperucita y el príncipe

**Evening Moon; Noche de Luna**

-Capítulo 1: Caperucita y el príncipe-

--Jacob--

Hacia un día soleado y luminoso, un hecho casi inexistente en el pequeño y recóndito pueblo de Forks. La luz se filtraba débilmente entre las copas de árboles, aportando al bosque un encanto aun mayor del que ya tenía de por si, parecía sacado de un cuento, a medio camino entre la ficción y la realidad, como yo ,tal vez por eso me gustaba tanto.

La manita de la pequeña Nessie me agarraba con fuerza, parecía que estuviera en tensión, su ceño lleno de arrugas, debido a su inquietud no era propio de una niña de su edad, claro que Renesmee Carlie Cullen no era normal, ella era especial.

La cogí en brazos y aparte la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, dejando sus preciosos rizos color cobrizo, (cortesía de su padre el chupasanges) expuestos al sol.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?- pregunté dulcemente.

Señalo su atuendo con desden ,era una capa roja. Reí, creía saber por que Nessie se veía tan disgustada,

-¿Qué pasa con tu ropa?-pregunte haciéndome el tonto-estas muy guapa, pareces una princesa.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó débilmente ante mis palabras. Pero al instante su expresión cambió, me recordaba tanto a su padre cuando se ponía melodramática.

-Tengo una capa roja como caperucita- La Barbie le contaba aquel cuento todas las noches antes de dormir, para fastidio de la pequeña que no le gustaba que el lobo muriera. Así como los tres cerditos o cualquier otra fabula donde un lobo fuera el malo.

Alzo la mirada y los ojos color chocolate ,herencia de mi mejor amiga Bella Swan que tiempo atrás me hicieron perder la poca sensatez que tenía. Se volvieron llorosos- Tía Rosalie dice que tengo que matarte.

Me reí a carcajadas, cosa que irrito a Nessie de sobre manera.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la niña fastidiada.

-No la hagas caso- limpie sus lagrimas con el torso de mi mano- La Barbie oxigenada que tienes como tía intenta ponerte en mi contra. Me las iba a pagar, jugar a ponerme en contra de mi pequeñaza no valía. Semejante jugarreta se merecia al menos ponerle polvos picapica en la ropa interior, Jacob uno, rubita cero.

-Mira- me senté con ella sobre un tronco caído que había en medio del bosque-¿Tu realmente quieres hacerme daño?.

Me miro horrorizada, como si por el simple hecho de preguntar fuera una ofensa- Claro que no- dijo picajosa- eres mi Jacob- agregó enfatizando eso último. Mis labios se curvaron hasta formar una media sonrisa.

-Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar. Rosalie era molesta hasta cuando no estaba presente. Hoy no había ido a incordiar (como de costumbre), de lo contrario seguro que estaba aquí dando por saco. No me dejaba ni un segundo a solas con mi niña.

Nessie saltó de mis rodillas hacía el suelo, recuperando tras "la confesión" el buen humor que la caracterizaba. Se puso frente a mí y me tendió la mano, la mire extrañado pero la tome y me levante.

-Baila-me ordenó. Sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a bailar a _mi manera _, algo entre reggaeton y Bakalao, que a lo sumo, parecía que me estuvieran dando ataques epilépticos.

-No, baila conmigo-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tú también quieres parecer idiota?-pregunté divertido-te advierto que no podrás ganarme- dije muy orgulloso de mi mismo.

-No, baila conmigo-repitió- como los príncipes y las princesas.- .Me quede helado, a esta niña le estaban poniendo demasiadas película Disney , y al parecer ella creía que yo era una especie de príncipe.

-Yo no soy ningún príncipe cariño-dije poniéndome de rodillas para poder observar mejor su lindo rostro.

Ella alzó su manita y toco mi ardiente mejilla. A continuación miles de imágenes aparecieron ante mis ojos;

Nessie y yo en el parque…. Yo cantándole una nana antes de dormir…, haciéndola cosquillas…, limpiándole las lagrimas un momento antes …, en la playa jugando.

Aparto la mano de mi cara y las imágenes fueron disipándose poco a poco. Cuando la carita de Nessie volvió a estar ante mí ella me miraba con ternura y cariño, ninguna clase de sentimiento romántico, no, no aun. Y entonces, me abrazó con fuerza.

-Si que eres un príncipe- dijo con un tono de voz que no admitía replicas, y me depositó un beso en la mejilla, que yo jamás olvidaría.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dulces diecisiete

Capítulo 2: Dulces diecisiete

- 6 años después-

-Renesmee-

**Hay tres cosas de las que estoy  
completamente segura.**

Primera, Jacob **es un Licántropo.****  
Segunda, una parte de él  
se muere ****por mandar por saco a mi familia****.**

Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente **imprimada de de él****.**

Admire mi obra con detenimiento, era exacta a él. La imagen de Jacob Black, mucho mas adulto, de unos veinticuatro años de edad y notablemente más atractivo, me sonreía ampliamente desde el lienzo. No pude evitar sonreír yo también, su sonrisa era contagiosa hasta en aquel retrato. El rostro de Jacob había sido el protagonista de gran parte de mis pensamientos y sueños mas íntimos desde hace un año, aun que me avergonzara reconocerlo.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, rompiendo así el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Tape el cuadro a toda prisa. Tras un vago intento de peinarme con las manos, dije;

-Adelante-. Tía Alice apareció en aquel mismo instante, cargada de cepillos, complementos y montañas y montañas de maquillaje, seguida de tía Rosalie, que llevaba en sus mármoleas manos , un vestido color melocotón precioso.

Me senté frente al antiguo tocador, esperando que aquella tortura acabará cuanto antes.

- ¡ Como tienes las manos¡, llenas de pintura como siempre- me regaño Alice.

Adoraba pintar, empece a hacerlo después de la cena de despedida que nos hizo la manada de Sam Uley justo antes de de mudarnos de Forks a Canadá, por aquel entonces yo aparentaba cinco años, y dibuje un retrato bastante fiel de la manada, como una gran familia. Mamá se sorprendió al ver mi dibujo y descubrir que era muy fiel a la realidad.

La tortura a la que me sometieron mis tías, duro más de lo que habría deseado. Cuando quedaron satisfechas con el resultado, me pusieron frente al espejo y…

¿Aquella era yo?, esa mujer que estaba ante mí tenía, mi cuerpo, mi pelo, mi cara, pero aun así me costaba creer que yo fuera aquella chica del espejo que me devolvía la mirada confusa.

Llevaba un vestido color melocotón, sin tirantes, ligeramente por encima de la rodilla, con un escote prominente que sacaría los colores hasta a la chica mas atrevida. Una diadema de pedrería ,que tenía pinta de ser cara, sobre mi pelo rizado, que estaba recogido en un sencillo moño.

Mis labios tenían un ligero toque de color, rosado, al igual que mis mejillas, y juraria que mis pestañas se habían vuelto mucho más largas y voluminosas.

-No se que decir- dije embobada

-Que estas preciosa-exclamó tía Alice – realmente he hecho un gran trabajo- soltó sin ninguna clase de humildad.

Rosalie carraspeo.

- Perdón, ambas hemos hecho un gran trabajo – rectifico.

Acto seguido me sacaron de mi habitación y me arrastraron escaleras abajo, donde estaban todos los demás esperando el resultado de mi "transformación".

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba del salón, ante la atenta mirada de mi familia.

Tío Emmett fue el primero en hablar – menudo bombón-soltó e hizo un gesto obsceno con la pelvis, que yo interprete como una buena señal.

-Estas preciosa cariño- coincidió la abuela Esme mientras el abuelo asentía

Mi padre en cambio miraba a su hermano como si le fuera a matar por haberme dicho semejante cosa, mas propia de un vulgar albañil que de un vampiro refinado.

-Mi hija no llevará ese vestido- declaró mirándome de arriba abajo.

Antes de empezar a protestar mire a mi madre esperando su apoyo, pero ella parecía tanto o más horrorizada que papá, y eso que de los dos ella era la tolerante.

Alice y Rosalie bufaron a la vez frustradas.

-Vamos no seas antiguo Edward- se quejó Alice-esta preciosa.

-Pero mira que corta es es el vestido-dijo señalando a mi cadera totalmente escandalizado, si había algo peor que un novio celoso midiendo la longitud de tu vestido era una padre midiendo la longitud de tu vestido, y si tu padre era el siempre cabezota Edward Cullen era muchísimo peor.

-Oh no, la falda es lo de menos- dijo mamá mirando mi escote.

Mientras ellos discutían como histéricos, yo permanecía en silencio,pensando en si a Jacob le gustaría.

-Renesmee- chillo mi padre visiblemente alterado- a Jacob no le va a gustar tu vestido por que no te lo vas a poner- solo le faltaba empezar a patalear como un niño pequeño, cabezota.

Enrojecí de forma notable no era agradable que expusieran tus pensamientos más intimos en voz alta.

- Edward, que te he dicho de leer la mente de tu hija- le espetó mi madre

- Ya hemos hablado de eso-se defendió

El ambiente estaba muy caldeado. Pero tío Jasper parecía estar poniéndole remedio.

Cuando dejaron de discutir decidí expresar mi opinión

-Yo me siento muy bien con la ropa que llevo, jamás me había visto tan hermosa, pero si mi atuendo va a crear un conflicto iré a ponerme unos vaqueros.-dije con toda la calma que fui capaz. Obviamente no me lo iba a quitar ni loca, solo era una estrategia para dar lástima.

Parecieron avergonzados por su comportamiento, sobre todo mamá que tenia como hobbie regodearse en la culpa.

Al contrario que mi padre, que sabia de mis intenciones.

-Manipuladora-susurró y yo sonreí poniendo cara de niña buena.

Durante las horas posteriores vinieron cantidad de invitados, en clan Deneali fue el primero en llegar después vinieron los irlandeses y se nos unieron el resto una hora mas tarde, (excepto los rumanos Stefan y Vladimir).

Me saludaron con efusividad y cariño recordando aquel enfrentamiento con los Vulturis.

El abuelo Charlie no podía venir, lo cual me dio mucha pena, ero en verano iriamos a visitarle a Forks, eso me reconfortó.

Llevaba largo rato mirando a la ventana con aire ausente, acariciando el guardapelo en forma de corazón que descansaba sobre mi pecho. Solo quería ver la maldita Harley aparecer. Me sobresalté cuando noté la mano helada de mi madre sobre mi hombro descubierto.

- Vendrá- me aseguró- no se perdería esto por nada del mundo,

- ¿A que te refieres?-pregunté fingiendo no saber de que me hablaba.

- No te hagas la tonta, se que estas pensando en Jake.

Balbucee

- Tranquila, es normal, suele causar ese efecto- sus perfectos labios se curvaron, dibujando una leve sonrisa. Supe que su mente estaba en algún lugar del pasado recordando.

- A él-continuó volviendo a la realidad- le gusta hacerse esperar- el día de mi boda con tu padre vino en el banquete y eso era era el padrino-sonrió con nostalgia.

Comenzó a sonar una música de fondo y supe en ese mismo instante que la fiesta había comenzado.

Mamá cogió mis manos y tiró de mí, casi tuvo que llevarme a la fuerza por que yo no quería despagar mi cara del ventanal , no hasta que le viera aparecer.

Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos , tuve que dar mi brazo a torcer.

Bailé con mi padre que, a regañadientes y tras insistir varias veces tía Alice admitió que estaba muy guapa. También baile con Nahuel ,otro híbrido como yo, era muy simpático aun que a veces se pasaba de listo sobre todo cuando se me insinuaba.

- Pareces triste- comentó en mitad del baile, bajando sutilmente la mano de mi espalda a mi cintura- ¿Es por que ya no podrás cambiar más?-

- Si, es por eso-mentí, me había dado la excusa perfecta- debe de ser una cosa horrible verse todos los dias igual.

- Míralo por el lado bueno,no te saldrán arrugas.

Me quede pasmada, Nahuel no había dicho aquello. Gire sobre mis talones levemente hasta ver frente a mí a un muchacho sonriente de tez morena y una sonrisa que cortaba la respiración y calentaba la sangre.

- Jake- chille- lo que hizo que todos los presentes miraran el por que de tanto escándalo.

Él me rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y me levantó del a darle besos por toda la cara.

- Vaya, si que te alegras de verme- dijo avergonzado

- Creí que no vendrías- Me dejo en el suelo ,estaba roja como un tomate tras el ataque de besos al que acababa de someter a Jacob.

- Fue por culpa de Seth y Leah- rodeó los ojos. Desde que nos mudamos a Canadá ellos tres vivían juntos haciéndose pasar por hermanos.

- Mentira- Dijeron Leah y Seth Clearwater a unísono , por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.

- Se ha tirado media hora para arreglarse- dijo Leah

- Y otra media para decidir que corbata le quedaba mejor-añadió Seth

- ¿Estoy guapo?- le imitó la joven licántropo.

- Iros a la mierda- sugirió Jacob, claramente avergonzado.

Leah le lanzó una mirada a Jacob que no supe identificar y me abrazo.

- Felicidades Nessie- dicho esto se fue a dejar mi regalo junto a todos los demas.

Seth me revolvió el pelo, gruñí por lo bajo, me iba a despeinar- Felicidades Nessie-repitió- que pena, te vas a quedar así de bajita para siempre… enana para toda la eternidad- dijo travieso.

-Si enana- alcé un puño-pero con muy mala leche- Seth se hecho a reir.

- Bueno ,voy a ver si queda algo para comer aparte de sangre en esta fiesta… ¡Eh Edward¡-gritó mientras se iba.

Jake y yo nos quedamos mirando unos instantes sin saber que decir.

-¿Puedes salir afuera un momento?- dijo por fin- quiero darte mi regalo en privado.

Asentí y tomo mi mano y ambos salimos al jardín trasero, el silencio de cernía sobre nosotros.

-Nessie- pronunció mi nombre que si fuera humana me habría sido imposible oírle- este es tu regalo ,espero que te guste

Me tendió un sobre, parecía bastante serio , lo abrí con manos temblorosas.

Eran dos billetes de avión a Roma,Italia, me quedé gratamente sorprendida. Le miré con ojos vidriosos. Amaba pintar y tanto Leonardo Da Vinci como Roma me obsesionaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Te he cogido dos billetes, por si quieres ir con alguien… o….- titubeo- por si alguien de tu familia quiere acompañarte, no creo que te dejen ir sola al país de los Vulturis, ya sabes que…

- Iré contigo- le interrumpí- nada me gustaría mas que ir contigo- dije mirándole intensamente.

Jake sonrió y por un momento pensé que enrojecía.

Pero entonces mis tías , Rosalie y Alice aparecieron rompiendo aquel clima tan especial que se había producido entre nosotros.

- Tienes que soplar las velas, pequeña- dijo Alice.

- ¿Pero qué?-dije fastidiada, tenían que interrumpir mi momento con Jake solo por una estúpida tarta.

-Enseguida vuelvo- le dije a Jacob- justo antes de volver de vuelta al salón me dí cuenta dí cuenta de que Jacob y Rosalie se miraban muy mal.

Cuando entré en la casa todos me estaban esperando sonrientes. Seth tenía un cuchillo y una cuchara en cada mano, esperando el momento de poder atacar el pastel.

Me cantaron el cumpleaños feliz con entusiasmo , tal vez con demasiado. Sin duda toda esa puesta en escena era cosa de Alice. Soplé las velas y aplaudieron, pero los aplausos fueron sofocados por los gritos de una acalorada discusión que tenía lugar en el jardín trasero.

Los allí presentes giraron la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía.

Fui la primera en salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo para poner un poco de paz.

-…¿tengo que recordarte que estuviste perdidamente enamorado de su madre, Bella Swan, oh, tu gran amor- dijo Rosalie cruelmente- eso sin contar que deseaste la muerta de Renesmee desde antes de su nacimiento…-gritó

No podía creer lo que decía, no podía ser cierto, Jacob, Mi Jacob, me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… me quería… no de igual manera que yo pero… me quería… NO ERA POSIBLE QUE QUISIERA MATARME NO… el dolor se me hizo tan insoportable en mi pecho que solo pude gritar.

-¿ ESO ES CIERTO?- Mire a Jake con ojos llorosos, estaba casi tan pálido como un vampiro. Tía Rosalie en cambio de miraba con pena.

- Nessie… yo- se atrevió a decir Jacob con la cara rota de dolor.

- CALLATE-Le grité- no quiero…-sollocé- no quiero… saber nada.

Salí corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, empujando sin piedad a todo aquel se interpusiera en mi camino, hasta que llegué a mi habitación. Cerré las puerta de golpe me deje caer sobre sobre el suelo rota de dolor… mire el lienzo lienzo que estaba oculto bajo una mugrienta sabana, lo destapé y cogí un pincel negro para tapar la cara sonriente de Jacob Black ,pero no pude, simplemente mi mano no podía moverse ,era tan imposible borrar a Jake de aquel lienzo como lo era borrarlo de mi corazón.


	3. Capítulo 3:El primer día

Capítulo 3: El primer día, Evan y el mexicano.

-Renesmee-

Era mi primer día de clase, estaba al borde del ataque de nervios, enfrentarme a un puñado de adolescentes con hormonas me asustaba más que cualquier criatura sobrenatural que pudiera encontrarme por ahí.

Entre en el baño de las chicas del primer piso, mi imagen ofrecía un aspecto totalmente demacrado, grandes y oscuras ojeras se dibujaban bajo mis ojos color chocolate,

Me había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando a moco tendido, apenas había podido descansar una hora escasa. Me lave la cara intentando despejarme tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos por que cada vez que lo hacia el rostro de Jake volvía ha aparecer y entonces me derrumbaba.

Salí del baño y fui hacia la taquilla que me habían asignado en las listas, estaba muy cerca de allí. Espere pacientemente a que el delegado que debía enseñarme el colegio llegara.

Estaba sumida en tristes pensamientos cuando oí un golpetazo en la taquilla de de al lado. Un chico estaba cerrando la puerta metálica de mala gana, tenía un aspecto bastante peculiar. Para empezar era un chico muy guapo, no tanto como un vampiro ni tanto como me lo parecía a mi Jacob, pero sin duda aquellos intentos ojos azules hacían suspirar a más de una chica, pelo moreno y despeinado, con aire casual , de tez nívea, en conjunto era un chico agradable a la vista. Pero no era su belleza lo que me llamó la atención, si no su apariencia, su ropa tenía unos colores muy vivos , y tenía unos movimientos muy pausados y delicados.

Se me quedo mirando, abrió el fichero que tenía delante y lo volvió a cerrar.

-Así… que tu eres Renesme Cullen- noté que contuvo la risa- vaya , que nombre más raro- se le escapó-,,,es…bonito- dijo intentando arreglarlo.

Me sorprendió mucho que supiera como me llamaba , claro que después caí en la cuenta de que ese chico debía ser el encargado de enseñarme las instalaciones.

-Tranquilo, se que es espantoso – hice un gesto con la cabeza- por eso le digo a la gentw que me llame Nessie.

-Nessie-murmuró sonriendo ampliamente- la verdad es que suena mucho mejor.

Estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo que duro la "visita guiada", supe que se llamaba, Evan, Evan Rossier, que tenía diecisiete años , le gustaba el rock, ver prison break por las tardes y por encima de todo, le gustaban los hombres.

Espero que no sea ningún problema para ti- me dijo hacia la hora del almuerzo mientras cogiamos nuestras bandejas y nos dirigimos a buscar una mesa libre.

No veo ningún problema en eso- dije sincera- a mi también me gustan los hombres- al decir aquello mi mente vago hasta Jacob, gemí de dolor.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Evan preocupado-oh… mierda- dijo al ver mi expresión- es por un chico… siempre es por un chico.

Veras, yo, estoy…- jamás había expresado mis sentimientos hacia Jacob en voz alta y me daba un poco de vergüenza – perdidamente-proseguí- enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero, me enteré de que él había estado enamorado de mi hermana Bella (ante el resto del mundo mi madre era mi hermana) y… me sentí… tan mal.

Celos son puñales que se clavan el el fondo de mí almaaaa y me van a desgarrar- canturreo mi amigo , todos nos miraron, a él no pareció importarle en absoluto- ahora enserio… ¿has hablado con él de esto?

Yo si fuera tú le daría la oportunidad de explicarse, a veces las cosas no siempre son como creemos.

Estuve pensando en sus palabras durante las horas siguientes, tenía razón, estaba tan molesta con Jacob que ni siquiera le había dejado explicarse, me sentía tremendamente avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

Al llegar a casa, mi tradicional vaso de sangre me esperaba sobre la mesa, la comida humana no me saciaba del todo.

¿Qué tal el primer día cariño?-preguntó mamá nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Has conocido a alguien interesante? – papá y mamá se miraron de forma significativa, otra vez se ponían a recordar viejos tiempos

Me senté en la mesa del comedor

La verdad es que si, un chico llamado Evan- ambos se miraron preocupados como si tuvieran un plan y no hubiera surgido según lo esperado.

Es un gran tipo- comenté mientras bebía un gran trago de mi vaso de sangre – y es Gay-añadí al ver que el ceño de mi madre se fruncía aun mas.

Ah… gay- mamá sonrió aliviada- ya creía que sería otro Mike Newton.

No se quien es ese Mike pero seguro que Evan no es como él- algo me hizo pensar que lo de Mike Newton era solo una excusa.

Aclarados todos los puntos mi padre saco una carta del bolsillo de su pantalón una carta.

Es para ti- dijo poniéndola sobre la mesa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelvo, tal vez fuera Jacob intentando arreglar las cosas, pero no fue así.

Mi madre pudo notar la decepción en mis ojos y sabía de sobra que papa me estaba leyendo la mente, por primera vez no me importó.

Cogí el sobre y la pude ver la letra pulcra y cuidada del señor Blake Abad un vampiro vegetariano y solitario que vivía en una casa vecina, de vez en cuando venía a visitarnos, parecía afable, pero a pesar de todo me daban escalofríos de puro pavor cada vez que lo veía, no sabría explicar muy bien por que. Papá le había leido la mente en varias ocasiones con el fin de tranquilizarme y me repetía hasta la saciedad que sus intenciones eran honestas.

Abrí la carta sin ningún cuidado y me puse a leer;

" _A mi Queridísima Renesmee_ ;

_Felicidades por tu décimo séptimo aniversario, es una buena época para "dejar de crecer", eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que quieres y lo suficientemente joven como para seguir siendo una niña el tiempo que desees. Lamento mucho no haber podido asistir a tan deliciosa fiesta que organizasteis, pero por motivos de trabajo me fue imposible. Espero verte pronto por mí casa ,para entregarte mi regalo en privado._

_Atte:_

_Blake._

Solté la carta nada mas leerla, que hombre mas repelente, me irritaba de veras.

Acabé mi sangre de un trago y me levante a toda prisa.

-Me voy a hacer los deberes- dije irritada, no se que molestaba más si la carta de Blake o la ausencia de noticias de Jacob.

Espera cariño- solicitó mi madre con voz dulce- tenemos que hablar

Supe que había llegado el momento de hablar de lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Ambas llevábamos evitando el tema durante todo el fin de semana ,pero había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Me deje caer en el sofá, que estaba en medio del salón. Ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro con intensidad.

-Conocí a Jacob Black cuando el tenía quince años en la playa de la reserva quilate en la push.

Sonreí al intentar imaginarme a Jake con acné.

-Era un chico muy normal, bajito delgaducho y patoso- rió con ganas mi madre. Costaba imaginar a Jacob de esa manera, en la actualidad era todo lo contrario.

- Nada que destacara en él- continuó tras una pausa- excepto esa alegría contagiosa suya- se pasó las manos por el rostro- cuando tu padre se fue, yo estaba destrozada, pero Jake me ayudo a superarlo, si no fuera por él, estaría muerta- me aseguró- pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y él se enamoro de mí, y yo también de él ,pero el amor que sentía por tu padre era demasiado fuerte… Jake nunca lo llevo bien… lo que quiero decirte es que eso paso hace mucho tiempo… si el estuviera enamorado de mí aun… ¿crees que tu padre le dejaría estar aquí?

Le habría pegado una patada en el culo-coincidí.

Por fin lo entendía todo, había sido un efímero enamoramiento adolescente que pasó a mejor vida.

Entiendo…,pero ¿como es que …-estoy dolía de veras- me quería ver muerta?.

No lo se- se encogió de hombros- eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él,pero, creo que deberías pensar en que si en algún momento se le pasó aquella estúpida idea por la cabeza, lo que ha hecho después por ti , por nosotros, lo compensa todo.

La abracé y rompí a llorar, necesitaba desahogarme

Le quiero- dije entre sollozos. Mi madre me acariciaba el pelo intentando consolarme. Sentí el abrazo de mi padre. -¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?- dije desconsolada.

Una música sonó por toda la casa, venía de fuera. Al principio no le hice caso , pensé que era de algún C.D del coche de Emmett. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que los mismos músicos estaban afuera, música en directo.

Los tres salimos a fuera a ver lo que sucedía. El sol me dio en plena cara cegandome por completo, justo en el momento que mamá soltaba un gritito ahogado y para reía por lo bajo. Un nubarrón tapo el sol y por fin pude ver lo que pasaba.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, aquella escena se quedaría grabada en la memoria para los restos.

Encontré a cinco mariachis tocando una balada de amor, aparecieron ante mi, vestidos de mariachis con una guitarra que apenas sabia sujetar flanqueado por Emmett y Seth que también tenían vestidos así, estaban realmente ridículos. Jacob se puso a cantar, si es que se le puede llamar así a pegar berridos, la canción, "perdóname."

"Perdóname…perdóname , perdóname, si hay algo que quiero eres tú,- entonó Jake andando hacia mi.

Parpadee intentando contener las lagrimas, pero me fue imposible tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar…

Jake se quitó el gran sombrero que llevaba puesto, tenia el pelo alborotado y… jamás había estado tan guapo

¿Me perdonas por ser un gilipollas pequeña?.

No sabia exactamente que había que perdonar, supongo que esto era algo así como "perdona por querer que murieras" pero yo realmente había estado enfadada con él nunca, además después de semejante numerito no podía decirle que no.

Sin más me acerque a él y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo. Si no fuera por que es imposible habría jurado escuchar a Alice llorar (sin duda había ayudado a montar aquel númerito, solo había que ver a mi tío vestido de mariachi)

- La próxima vez no tardes tanto en venir a pedirme perdón-dije con cierto tono de reproche- te he echado de menos- susurré


	4. Capítulo 4: El escondite acuático

Capítulo 4: El escondite acuático.

--Jacob--

El viento azotaba mi cabello extremadamente despeinado. Íbamos hacia la playa de Nuevo Brunsnick, el pueblo costero donde vivíamos todos ahora , un sitio mágico, siempre lleno de gente, debido a lo bello de sus paisajes silvestres. Cuando oscurecía los excitados turistas tomaban langosta en la gran fogata de la playa con los veteranos del lugar.

A Nessie y a mi nos encantaba el bullicio de la gente, estar entre aquel mogollón, en medio del caos. Pero hoy me había insinuado sutilmente que fuéramos a otro sitio más solitario y yo, por supuesto, me había hecho el tonto. Era muy difícil intentar resistirme a sus encantos, cada día que pasaba se volvía más insistente, siempre intentaba Salvar la distancias entre nosotros intentando estar lo mas pegada posible a mi, o tocándome, rozándome, como fuera, hasta con un dedo, más de una vez había invadido mi espacio vital, parecía que necesitara mi contacto, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, solo que había aprendido a controlar mis impulsos.

Sonreí, debía de estar como pez en el agua agarrada a mi cintura.

-¿Disfrutando del momento?- dije con sorna, ya que su agarre apenas me dejaba respirar.

Ella relajo su agarre un tanto.

No seas engreído- se quejó y soltó una risita histérica, la había pillado

Sabes que forma parte de mi encanto-bromee

OH… cállate- rió. Se quedo pensativa unos instantes mientras fruncía el ceño intentando sacar el tema de forma casual.- Insisto en que deberíamos ir a otro sitio más alejado. Había dejado las sutilezas- tanto turista y tanta camarita…

Oh ambos sabemos que te encanta que te tomen fotos mentirosilla…

La gente cambia- se quejó

¿En unos días?-contraataqué-permíteme que lo dude …

Yo si- dijo con suficiencia- soy especial.

Mírala y después yo soy el engreído- negué con la cabeza divertido – bueno,,, por fin te has dado cuenta.

¿De que me he dado cuenta?-preguntó confundida.

Sonrío de lado- Que eres más especial que todos los seres especiales juntos.

Oh… muchas gracias- dijo totalmente roja mientras balbuceaba.

Te has puesto roja- exclame divertido

Concéntrate en la carretera- dijo Nessie intentando distraerme sin éxito.

Te has puesto roja-canturreé

Jake- dijo amenazante

Te pones taaaaannnn guapa cuando enrojeces- comenté picajoso

Te odio Jacob Black- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano.

Estuvimos en silencio gran parte del camino hasta que llegamos a la playa.

Aparque mi Harley en la arena ,estaba prohibido ,pero los encargados de mantenimiento eran amigos míos.

Baje de la moto y Nessie hizo lo mismo.

Se deshizo la coleta que sujetaba su preciosa cabellera color cobre y sacudió la cabeza tal y como lo hacen las actrices de las películas de acción. Me quede embobando mirándola, tal vez debería comprarme un babero para cuando estuviera con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿hace un baño?- preguntó atusándose la melena.

La pregunta me pillo por sorpresa, puesto que Nessie y yo no nos bañábamos desde que ella era una niña, a pesar de que íbamos todas las semanas a la playa, nos limitábamos a sentarnos en la orilla y hablar.

No me he traído bañado yo pas….-interrumpí mi frase de golpe. Se estaba quitando la ropa y debajo tenia un minúsculo bañador.

Aquello era una especie de castigo divino, sin duda, ¿cómo podría resistirme yo a semejante mujer?.

-¿Quién necesita bañador?-dije atropelladamente.

Me quite los pantalones y la camiseta, quedándome en boxers.

Me miro de arriba a bajo, o mejor dicho, me desnudo con la mirada.

Mi corazón enloqueció de contento , ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, e iba a ir a por todas hoy, eso estaba clarísimo.

La cuestión era como podría rechazarla, era demasiado joven, demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven demasiado joven… intentaba pensar en eso y en que después de todo tenia toda la eternidad para estar con ella.

Me cogió de la mano y tiro de mi hasta el agua ,impaciente .

Se zambulló en el agua y yo la seguí, Era bastante rápida ,casi tanto como yo.

-Juguemos- dijo pegando saltitos en el agua.

-Vale- accedí a pesar de que no tuviera ningunas ganas, pero yo haría lo que sea por que ella estuviera feliz.

Al escondite acuático-añadió- yo me sumerjo y me escondo y tu me tienes que buscar antes de que se te acabe el aire.

¿Y si se te acaba el aire a ti primero?-inquirí frunciendo el ceño

Tranquilo, tengo mis trucos- me guiño un ojo.

Vale, pero no te vayas a quedar sin aire por querer ganar,que nos conecemos….

Vale papá- se mordió el labio impaciente.

¿papá? A mi no me insultes- reí y ella conmigo-venga vamos a jugar pequeña, contare hasta tres ¿crees que te dará tiempo?

Sin problemas-respondió –venga vamos yaaa- dijo pataleando cual niña caprichosa, aun que yo sabía que simplemente era una puesta en escena.

Cerré los ojos

uno- escuche como se zambullía en el agua

dos-sus chapoteos

y tres- abrí los ojos, ni rastro de ella en la superficie.

Me metí en el agua y se me puso el bello de punta, nada tenía que ver con que el agua estuviera fría, Nessie tramaba algo.

Estuve buscándola hasta que me quede sin aire y comencé a subir hacia la superficie para coger aire y volver a buscar a Nessie, tal vez le hubiera pasado algo… estaba preocupado.

Algo tiro de mi pie arrastrándome hacia abajo, me revolví nervioso, me estaba quedando sin aire y mi pequeña… mi Nessie… ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces la vi. Frente a mi, ella tiraba de mi hacia abajo.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y otra sobre mi mejilla, acercando sus carnosos y apetecibles labios a los míos. Aparte la cara, adivinando sus intenciones, pero ella giro mi rostro con brusquedad y logro encontrarse con mis labios que sin duda alguna, habían nacido para ser besados por los suyos.


	5. Capítulo 5:Adicta

**Nota de autor; Gracias a ****ninnia depp****, ****maxoneill****, ****MissAnfWolf**** por los comentarios, ojala reciba más, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pero sobre todo gracias a Mayfalda por su apoyo a este Fic ^^ y gracias a todas las lectoras de y . **

Capítulo 5; Adicta.

--Renesmee—

Al principio intentó resistirse, pero pronto se relajo y sus calidos labios formularon una respuesta a los míos, cosa que me sorprendió gratamente, esperaba que se apartara, que saliera espantado, o algo así. No le había besado esperando ser correspondida, el único motivo era, que todo mi ser, hasta el lugar más recóndito de mi cuerpo deseaba sentir el tacto de los labios de Jake. Salimos a la superficie, nuestras bocas se separaron unos instantes, que a mi me parecieron eternos, para tomar aire y volvió a posar sus tiernos labios sobre los míos. Me acaricio la mejilla con suavidad mientras que con su mano libre me acercaba a su musculoso cuerpo.

Mi pobre y ya de por si acelerado corazón palpitaba absolutamente desbocado.

Mordisqueo mi labio inferior de forma traviesa y fue recorriendo sin ninguna clase de pudor, mi cuello hasta la clavícula, con apasionados besos que me hicieron rozar el cielo.

De pronto, paró y soltó un suspiro. Su ávido aliento acarició mi piel como despedida de lo que había sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi corta vida y el comienzo de un sueño del que yo no quería despertar.

Esto no esta bien- balbuceó.

Parecía que Jacob me iba a despertar a la fuerza.

Gruesas lagrimas cayeron por sonrosadas mejillas y comencé a llorar silenciosamente, me dolían tanto aquellas palabras, no por que me sintiera rechazada por mi amor platónico por excelencia, después de aquel loco beso que había hecho que me temblaran las piernas bajo el agua, sabia que me amaba tanto como yo a él, eso no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Lloraba por que entendia el por que no estaba bien aquello, aun era muy joven, mejor dicho, aun no tenía suficiente experiencia en la vida y no debía atarme tan pronto.

Mi mente lo sabia, pero mi corazón no estaba dispuesto a ceder, su mensaje era muy claro.

PUM JACOB, PUM JACOB, PUM JACOB, PUM JACOB, PUM JACOB, PUM JACOB.

Jake abrió las extremidades para abrazarme. Tenía gracia, el mismo hombre por que lloraba me consolaba.

Me aparte de la trayectoria de su abrazo echándome hacia atrás, sus brazos se quedaron suspendidos en el aire momentáneamente y los bajo abatido.

No podía tocarle en aquel momento, el mero contacto me haría perder la cabeza.

No quería hacerte daño pequeña…- tenía la voz quebrada, como si estuviera llorando pero sin soltar ni una mísera lagrima.

Asentí de forma mecánica y me humedecí los labios para decir algo, pero fui incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno.

Su beso me había dejado sin habla.

Como dolía…

En ese momento la voz de Seth Clearwater que nos miraba desde la orilla me sobresaltó.

- Ey-chillo mi siempre jovial amigo quilate, corrió hacia nosotros sin importarle que sus pantalones raídos se mojaran. Para ellos llevar ropa era una quistión meramente estética.

-Tío, menos mal que te he encontrado.

-¿Qué ocurre Seth?-pregunto Jake apartando la vista de mi.

-Ha habido un accidente en masa en la carretera principal, algún idiota a frenado de golpe y algún otro idiota no respetó la distancia de seguridad y PUMBA- hizo un aspaviento que a mi se me antojo divertido.- Leah esta que se tira de los pelos… súper borde… histérica perdida.

-¿Esta saturada y se ha puesto a pegar berridos no?, has hecho bien en huir, tiene que acojonar- bromeo Jake.

-En realidad…venia a pedirte tu ayuda.- Seth miro a Jacob con cara de cordero degollado.

Claro que os ayudare chaval- le di una palmadita en el hombro tan fuerte que pensé que Seth se desarmaría en cualquier momento- pero antes tenemos que dejar a Nessie en casa.

El chico me miro como si no hubiera reparado en mi presencia hasta ese momento- oh… Nessie lo siento no te había visto, ya sabes… he venido corriendo y…

Hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

Jake y Seth se miraron. Seguramente habria notado mi falta de comunicación, cosa rara, normalmente cuando estaban ambos me ponia a parlotear sin parar, las palabras salían solas en su compañía.

Cinco minutos mas tarde los dos licántropos se dedicaron a sacar la Harley, que estaba metida medio enterrada en la arena y la metieron en la camioneta del taller donde trabajaban.

Subimos todos a aquella tartana, Seth al volante. Yo me puse detrás con las manos fuertemente pegadas a mi pecho, temiendo que si las soltaba mi cuerpo se partiria en dos por el dolor que me producía no poder estar a menos de cinco centímetros de la boca de Jacob, era como estar sedienta y cansada en medio del desierto, tener una fuente con agua fresca delante y no poder beber ni una sola gota.

Jake abrió la puerta del copiloto dejo algo en la guantera que no pude identificar y cerro la puerta para sentarse conmigo atrás, Me revolví impaciente en el asiento.

Nos pasamos gran parte del camino mirándonos fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Su mirada hacia que mi sangre se calentara y se congelara al mismo tiempo.

Pude percibir que detrás de sus ojos marrones había algo oculto, estaba intentando decirme algo, algo que yo debía saber. Su miraba demostraba, deseo, amor y ¿culpa?. Era un secreto a gritos que yo debía saber cuanto antes.

Seth nos miraba cual cotillea através del espejo retrovisor mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a casa Jake no se paro a hacer su habitual visita a mamá , ni siquiera por el placer de hacer algún comentario para molestar a tía Rosalie, comprendí que tenía prisa, pero supuse que uno de los principal motivos no quería que papa le leyera la mente y viera lo ocurrid entre nosotros todos.

Era lógico, yo tanbien tendría miedo con un padre como el mío.

Que pases un buen día preciosa- se despidió en la puerta de mi casa dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas pero no había suficiente tiempo.

Toque mi embobada, sus besos fueran donde fueran se habían convertido en la mas fuerte de las adiciones.

Eché a andar hacia el umbral de mi casa, al tiempo que oía el rugido del motor de la camioneta de la camioneta que salía a toda prisa de allí.

Aspire una bocanada de aire, un intenso efluvio de coló por mis fosas nasales, había un vampiro pegado muy cerca de mi, Gire mi rostro y encontré a un sexy a aterrador vampiro de ojos traviesos color miel, pelo espeso y rubio que enmarcaba su perfecta y asimétrica cara. Me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa

- Blake-exclame.


	6. Capítulo 6:Clásico vampiro

**Nota de autor; Gracias por los **_**reviews**_**!! Y por agregarme a favoritos**.

Capítulo 6; Clásico vampiro.

--Renesmee--

Alzo una ceja- No has venido a buscar mi regalo- me reprochó con esa voz suya tan espeluznante.

-He estado muy ocupada- contesté dulcemente mientras frotaba mis manos sudorosas contra el torso de mi brazo derecho. Al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada la desvencijada camioneta que me había traído hasta allí.

-Pareces algo incomoda- dedujo el vampiro.

No hacia falta ser una lumbrera para percatarse de que no me gustaba su presencia

-Acabo de venir de la playa y tengo algo de frío- me excuse- al fin y al cabo soy una semihumana desvalida- hice un mohín.

Rió con ganas, poniéndome los pelos de punta- Tu no tienes nada de desvalida querida.

Aquel asqueroso chupasanges (y que me perdone mi familia) me ponía nerviosa, su mirada, su voz, su rostro, incluso su olor me incitaban a alejarme de él, a decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas y terminar de una vez con todas con aquella farsa, no quería tenerlo a menos de cinco Km de mí. Pero sin embargo no era capaz de decirle todo eso a la cara, lo mucho que me repugnaba su persona. Nada tenía que ver con mi refinada educación, la causa era únicamente que cada vez que pretendía faltarle algo en mi interior me lo impedía y eso hacia que mi odio hacia ese ser aumentara.

-Debes estar extenuada- comentó amablemente- prometo que no te robare mucho tiempo, solo quiero tomar con tan hermosa dama una copa de sangre y entregarle mi obsequio.

Maldije en mi fuero interno.

-Oh… claro- dije sin muchos ánimos

Me tendió su marmóreo y musculoso brazo. Que yo acepté por pura cortesía.

Pensé en avisar a mis padres que sin duda habrían percibido mi efluvio, pero deduje que Blake ya se había ocupado de hacerlo por mi, vía mente. Normalmente no se ponían histéricos cuando Blake venía a visitarme por sorpresa y me llevaba a su casa sin decir nada a nadie.

El siempre sobre protector Edward Cullen no le permitía esos lujos a nadie, ni siquiera a Jacob en el cual confiaba bastante tanto él como mamá, por eso me resultaba tan raro que no pusieran en grito en el cielo, como solían hacer .

Caminamos del brazo por el camino habitual, un improvisado sendero que llevaba hasta la su casa.

Llegamos allí en cinco minutos, a paso de "vampiro" gracias a dios yo era tan rápida como él de lo contrario seguro que habría aprovechado para cogerme en brazos, el muy descarado, con la excusa de poder ir más rápido.

Mi menté calenturienta se desató tras aquel último pensamiento.

Imaginé una escena muy distinta, Jake y yo andando por aquel sendero, del brazo , como cualquier pareja de enamorados( en mi caso muy enamorada) . Se desata una gran llovizna que me cala hasta los huesos, entonces Jacob me coge en brazos y me estruja contra su caliente y espectacular cuerpo que me hace perder la cordura.

-Renesmee- una voz rompió mi maravillosa fantasía. Cuando volví a recuperar el control de mis actos pude apreciar que aferraba el brazo de Blake con fuerza y estaba híper ventilando de una forma muy poco sana. -¿Te ocurre algo querida?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguro que el muy creído pensaba que el aumento de mi tempera corporal de mi pulso cardiaco y de mi respiración había sido cosa suya.

-Si-sonreí débilmente- no se lo que me ha pasado- dije mordiéndome el labio. No me importaría soñar despierta con Jake por toda la eternidad.

-Entremos a casa- sugirió sacando un gran juego de llaves que parecían ser muy pesadas y antiguas.

La casa de Blake era una especie de cabaña rural pero a lo gótico. Nada que ver con mi casa, donde reinaban los colores claros, aquí todo era rojo y negro. Parecía sacada de una novela de Anne Rice.

Abrió la pesada puerta que chirrió de forma estrepitosa.

-Adelante- sujeto la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar.

-Muchas gracias- dije de forma cordial. Esperaba que me diera su regalo de una vez y pudiera largarme rauda de allí, pero conociendo a Blake se enrollaría como las persianas.

La casa no era muy grande, así que no tardé mucho en ver el salón, me dirigí aprisa hacia el sofá haciéndole ver que no quería perder demasiado tiempo.

Rió mientras observaba mi impaciencia.

-Esta juventud- negó con la cabeza- veo que estas ansiosa por recibir tu regalo.

"Lo que estoy en ansiosa por perderte de vista" pensé- oh… no sabes cuanto, me muero de ganas.

Recorrió el salón a paso lento y abrió una caja fuerte que estaba detrás de un cuadro, típico.

Me fije en que en el mueble bar no tenía la sangre muy inteligente por su parte. Pero sinceramente yo no escondería la sangre en una caja fuerte como si fuera mi mayor tesoro, claro que yo tampoco era un vampiro completo.

Saco dos copas muy elegantes y las puso sobre la mesita que estaba frente a mí. Se sentó y se puso cómodo. Mientras se servia un poco de sangre, como si fuera vino. Me pasó la botella.

-Por favor, sírvete cuanto desees.

-Gracias-suspire exasperada.

Noté sus ojos color dorados sobre mí, me observaba como si yo fuera una presa y el un depredador hambriento, pero él no quería mi sangre.

-No sabes lo que dichoso soy desde que cumpliste los diecisiete- sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes.

-¿ A si?- pregunté altanera y algo molesta- ¿y por que si se puede saber?

-Es algo que he estado… esperando mucho tiempo- dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Y mi regalo?-exigí.

-Por favor querida no me mal interpretes- alzo las manos.

-Mi regalo- dije perdiendo los estribos. No le iba a permitir ninguna clase de confianzas conmigo y menos de ese tipo.

El vampiro se levantó del sofá cabizbajo y se fue del salón. Oí como subía las escaleras… en menos de dos segundos ya estaba de vuelta.

Me tendió una caja de tamaño mediano pero que pesaba mucho. La abrí con más contemplaciones quería largarme de allí ya.

El regalo debía de haberle costado más que la casa, era un colgante que tenía un grueso cordón de oro y un pedrusco enorme en medio. Estaba segura de que eso podría dislocarme el cuello.

De pronto me sentí culpable por ser tan descortés con el vampiro.

-Vaya… gracias… no se que decir-sonreí por primera vez.

-Solo dime una cosa- sonrió de lado- acaso-alzo una ceja- ¿el chucho del que estas enamorada puede comprarte algo así.?.

Cerré la caja de golpe, capullo. Quise gritarle, mandarle a la mierda, arrancarle la cabeza por llamar cucho a mi Jacob pero no pude simplemente me limité a contestar.

-No- dije con un hilo de voz.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente e imaginé mi vida con Jacob, yo, pobre, muerta de asco en un taller de mala muerte y criando a un montón de crios mientras de el hombre que amaba estaba sentando hinchándose a cervezas y soltando piropos a las chicas que pasaban por el taller.

Pero… no… ese no era mi Jacob… Jacob era mi príncipe, mi sueño.

Imaginé mi vida con Blake, llena de lujos y diamantes, llena de amor y perfección.

Pero yo lo odiaba.

Mi menté intento concentrarse en Jacob, en los latidos de mi corazón que una vez más gritaban con fuerza. JACOB,JACOB,JACOB,JACOB.

Me levanté de un saltó y solté la caja que cayo al suelo.

-Renesmee.-me llamó

JACOB,JACOB,JACOB,JACOB.

Me tape los oídos con ambas manos y Salí corriendo totalmente espantada y asustada de allí.


	7. Capítulo 7:Mío

**Nota de autor; Gracias por los **_**reviews**_**. Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a **Elaolimor, que me dejo un comentario muy bonito sobre esta historia, muchas gracias en serio.

**Y a todos mis lectores, que no se cuantos seréis… enserio gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros, os lo digo de corazón.**

Capítulo 7;Mío.

--Renesmee y Jacob--

Renesmee;

-Alegra esa cara cariño- mi madre me acarició la barbilla dulcemente. Mi expresión no cambió ni un ápice- Ni que fueras al matadero.

Hice un mohín, no estaba con esa cara por tener que ir al instituto. Después del incidente de ayer con Blake llegué a casa, corriendo, profundamente consternada, les conté lo que había pasado y creyeron que exageraba, " Tal vez hallas mal interpretado sus palabras", había dicho mi padre y ahora mamá lo repetía como un loro.

-No es por eso por lo que tengo esta cara- refunfuñe- Y lo sabes- me dolía profundamente que no me tomaran en serio, pero más me dolía que no hubieran ido a arrancarle la cabeza en el acto a ese estúpido por insultar a Jacob, aun que claro, yo tampoco había sido capaz, jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Ya estamos otra vez- me riñó mi padre. – No te comportes como una cría con una pataleta Renesmee.

- Y así es como el encantador papi Edward se transforma en el monstruo de las cavernas- comente mordaz.

Papá me fulmino con la mirada, cuando se ponía a discutir no había quien le parara, excepto tal vez ,mamá. Pero yo había heredado de ambos la cabezonería de tener siempre la última palabra.

-¿Podéis dejar la discusión para otro momento?- pidió mi madre intentando poner paz entre los dos- llegamos tarde al instituto de Nessie, faltan cinco minutos para la primera clase- dijo poniendo todo su empeño en el papel de madre.

Corrimos a prisa hacia el coche, con el dinero para el almuerzo en la mano me monté en el flamante Volvo de mi padre y me puse el cinturón de seguridad.

Pegué mi espalda contra el asiento, no me gustaban estos trastos a pesar de que sabía todo lo que se podía saber sobre coches gracias a Jake, prefería ir a los lomos de un gran lobo, sobre la espalda de algún vampiro o simplemente, andando.

Las ruedas chirriaron contra el asfalto mojado y comenzó la carrera contra reloj.

Papá conducía una velocidad de vértigo, si no fuera por que sabía que no podría pasarme nada hubiera tenido miedo de estar en el mismo coche con él, parecía un loco sacado de la película " A todo gas".

- Podríamos ir a acampar este fin de semana los tres- sugirió mamá que estaba asombrosamente relajada en el asiento del copiloto mientras sacaba algunos libros de texto de su cartera. Ella y papá iban a la universidad más próxima a nuevo Brunsnick. Mamá estudiaba psiquiatría, Jake siempre decía que sus colegas de profesión algún día se darían cuenta de que estaba loca y la encerrarían en un loquero.

Y papá se estaba sacando algo así como su trigésimo noveno doctorado en Medicina ( ni el mismo sabía cuantos tenía).

-Me parece una una idea estupenda.- convino mi padre.

-Esta bien- dije sin más, la verdad es que me aparecía estar con mis padres pero, no podía evitar sentir un desasosiego enorme al pensar en que no podría ver a Jake este fin de semana. – Jacob podría venir con nosotros- comentó el como el que no quiere la cosa. Le mire confundida ¿había leído mis pensamientos? " Pues claro Nessie ese es su poder estúpida" dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Sonreí ampliamente y abrace a mi padre por detrás mientras conducía- Gracias.

Mamá y papa se miraron y sonrieron.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de el colegio faltaban tres minutos para que la primera clase diera comienzo por eso me sorprendí al ver a Evan esperándome.

-Evan- dije bajándome del coche, mis padres me siguieron.

Evan me miro sonriente pero enseguida aparto la vista de mí, se quedo mirando embobado algo que estaba detrás mía, mi padre.

Me cogió del brazo y me susurro al oído-¿ Quién ese pivón?.

Solté una risita al ver a mi padre intentando aparentar que no oía nada. Yo sabía que el veía raro que un hombre pudiera sentir atracción por otro hombre, era de otra época, pero lo respetaba y no le parecía mal.

-Es mi pa… digo… mi cuñado- ante el resto del mundo mi padre era Edward Masen- Y esta es mi hermana Bella.

-Mucho gusto- le saludo mi madre, que se veía claramente divertida por el embaimiento de Evan con su marido.

-Un placer- saludo mi padre cordialmente.

Evan interpretó eso como " tocame" y se lanzó a estrechar la mano de mi padre-el placer es mío- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza de forma exagerada- oh si ya lo creo…- babeó

Mamá y yo reímos pero papa parecía algo contrariado, sin embargó sonrió- vaya que chico más alegre.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dije intentado arrancar a Evan de los brazos de mi padre. Cuando lo conseguí nos dirigimos hacia el aula de audiovisuales, hoy ponían otra vez ese estúpido video de la reproducción sexual.

Llegamos cinco minutos tarde y la profesora compasiva nos dejó pasar.

Estábamos viendo el odioso documental cuando Evan me susurró al oído- Hablado de la reproducción sexual… ayer vi a un morenazo en el taller donde trabaja mi padre- cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, pon un momento creí que iba a hacer una demostración de lo que era un orgasmo.

Reí- ¿a quién hay que acosar?.

Después de las clases fuimos en autobús hacía el taller de "el morenazo", no pude evitar acordarme de Jake, después de lo que ocurrió en la playa no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Vale, solo había pasado unas cuantas horas pero para mí era como si hubieran pasado meses.

Cuando estuvimos frente al taller se me cayó el alma a los pies, era… era… el taller donde trabajaban Jacob, Seth y Leah.

Supliqué para que el morenazo que íbamos a abordar fuera Seth.

Entramos y el olor a aceite de motor me mareo un poco, tiempo suficiente para que Evan gritara.

-Mi morenazo- Entonces Jacob saco la cabeza de debajo del coche.

Fruncí el ceño , la rabia me inundo- El mío- le chillé para sorpresa de Evan.

Jacob;

Oí a Evan, el chico que conocí el domingo llamarme desde la entrada del taller , me caía bien, tenía sentido del humor, y más pluma que un pato, pero me importaba un pito, me hacia reír.

Saque la cabeza de debajo del coche y para mi sorpresa vi a Nessie gritar "el mío" y fulminar con la mirada a Evan… no sabía que se conocían.

Me incorporé y en menos de medio segundo ya estaba al lado de Nessie- hola chicos- ellos me ignoraron y siguieron con su acalorada discusión.

-El es el chico del que te hable- le informó Nessie, parecía seriamente enfadada.

- ¿Y? yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas aprovechar las oportunidades.

Me pareció un poco presuntuoso suponer que estaban hablando de mí por eso pregunté;

-¿Por qué os peleáis?

Se giraron hacia mí al mismo tiempo -POR TII!- parpadeé varias veces, francamente mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad al saber que Nessie estaba celosa, aun que por una parte me entristecía por que sus celos le dolían, si supiera hasta que punto era suyo.

Y por parte de Evan… simplemente me hacia gracia.

-Pues cuando terminéis me avisáis- dije intentando contener la risa. Ellos aun seguían discutiendo.

Entonces apareció ella… la chica que llevaba viniendo toda la semana con algo nuevo que arreglarle a su coche… a estas alturas yo ya sabia de sobra que lo hacia por el "placer" de verme.

Me pregunté por que tendría tanto éxito con las chicas(bueno y con los chicos) seria mi nuevo desodórate Axe, me olisquee, tal vez fuera eso… no se no tenía nada de especial.

Tal vez olieran que mi corazón ya estaba ocupado y lo olían con su radar "caza hombres"… mujeres… ¿quién las entendía?

Miley o como Seth y Leah la llamaban, la "acosadora numero uno", se acercó a mi con andares sensuales, moviendo bien el cuerpo con cada movimiento. Antes, habríamos tenido que salir en piragua del taller por que lo inundaría de babas , ahora… solo tenía ojos para aquella chica que estaba intentando agredir a Evan… madre mía… cuanta agresividad…

Ambos pararon de pelearse al ver la nueva amenaza ante mí.

-Hola Jacob- me saludo Miley sonriéndome.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunté divertido, era bastante obvio.

-Soy muy tonta… he… me he dejado las llaves dentro y me preguntaba si tu me las podrías sacar- dijo poniendo mas énfasis en las palabras, "dentro" y "sacar".

-Claro… enseguida- rodeé los ojos.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante curiosa, Nessie vigilaba a la Miley con recelo, al igual que Evan miraba a Nessie y Miley miraba a Evan.


	8. Capítulo 8: Noche de Luna

Comentarios del autor: HOLAA!! AQUÍ ANDO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC!! SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO LA ESCENA DEL FINAL ME COSTÓ SANGRE Y SUDOR ESCRIBIRLA, Y L FINAL NO QUEDÓ TAN BONITA COMO QUERIA, ESTA ES UN POCO "ESCUETA" TAL VEZ, PERO, PROMETO QUE LES COMPENSARÉ XD.

ATECIÓN: HAY ESCENAS DE SEXO, SI NO QUIERES LEERLO NO SIGAS.

PD: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS MIS LECTORES!

Capítulo 8: Noche de Luna.

--Jacob—

Era noche cerrada, afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros y el sonido del agua y los truenos no me dejaban dormir. Abrí la ventana impaciente una vez mas, la luna baño con su luz fantasmagórica mi rostro y mi torso desnudo. Me quede unos segundos mirando a la pálida luna con admiración, seria una noche de cuento si no fuera por que estaba cayendo el diluvió universal.

Me senté en el poyete de la ventana y me puse a observar el panorama ya que no podía dormir.

Me restregué los ojos soñolientos después de estar un rato mirando a través la ventana y mire la habitación donde me encontraba, todo se veía tan en calma sin los hermanos Clearwater revoloteando por allí. Se habían ido esta mañana de viaje a la Push para celebrar el cumpleaños de su madre Sue y el que pronto sería su padrastro Charlie, tenía gracia Bells y los Clearwater "hermanos", apuesto a que a Leah no le haría ninguna gracia.

A punto me encontraba de sucumbir al sueño cuando, oí unos golpes. Abrí los ojos confundido y volvió a sonar los golpes, me di cuenta de que procedían de la puerta principal. Me extrañe puesto que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿Quién podría ser?.

Fui a tientas hacia la puerta, esquivando los obstáculos en penumbra con insultante facilidad y abrí la puerta sin molestarme siquiera en ver quien era por la mirilla.

Entonces vi. algo que me descoloco por completo, una bellísima chica de pelo rizado color cobrizo totalmente empapada y con cara de pocos amigos había llamado a mi puerta.

-Nessie- exclame sorprendido

-Jacob- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz y tal vez con una pizca de ironía.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunte haciéndome un lado para que pudiera pasar-¿esta todo bien?

-Claro- dijo ella pasando- esta genial no podría estar mejor- entró en la casa cerrando la puerta de mala manera. Intuí que estaba molesta.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿QUÉ HAY ENTRE MILEY Y TU?- preguntó a voz en grito. Parpadee varias veces confuso, ¿había venido a montarme una escenita de celos?, sonrei un poco, me gustaba la idea de que pudiera estar celosa.

-No- dije poniéndome serio- solo es un cliente mas.

-Mentira- chillo ella. Me asuste tanto que me hizo retroceder un poco, no había nada más peligroso que una mujer celosa.

-Te lo juro- dije levantando las manos en plan "soy inocente".

Me fulmino con la mirada y giro la cabeza con brusquedad apartando la mirada de mi, un correón de agua salio disparado de su pelo.

Se quedo callada mirando a otra parte. Me acerque lentamente a ella- estas chorreando- dije cuando salve las distancias entre nosotros.

-¿No me digas?- me miro y pude ver que tenia los ojos llorosos.

Entrelace mis dedos entre su pelo húmedo- no llores- le suplique.

Me miro fijamente alzo una mano hacia mi cara y me la cruzo, au, si, me hizo daño.

-Y ¿ahora por que me pegas?- dije con la mano puesta en la mejilla.

-POR QUE POR TU CULPA ESTOY LLORANDO- chillo y siguió pegándome manotazos en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que se le cruzara por el medio.

- AUCH, ah, auu, Renesmee para- me queje mientras la cogía por las muñecas.

-¿Qué TIENE ESA QUE NO TENGA YO EH?-pregunto gritando, estaba fuera de si.

- Nessie, si me dejas que te explique- murmure

- Explicaciones no, hechos- estaba muy cabreada.

-¿Quieres hechos?- fruncí el ceño, ya me estaba cabreando.

Asintió.

La cogí por la nuca con fuerzo y la bese con vehemencia y determinación. Ella pareció bajar la guardia.

Me acaricio la nuca mientras nos besábamos, con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba el torso regodeándose sobre todo por la zona del pecho. Sonreí en sus labios.

Mordí con suavidad su labio inferior antes de separarme lentamente de ella, mientras abría los ojos despacio.

-Wow- dijo Nessie rozándose los labios con la punta de los dedos.

La mire cruzado de brazos- ¿Necesitas algún hecho mas o me vas a dejar explicarte por que es una tremenda estupidez que estés celosa de Miley?

-Necesito que me expliques por que me has besado- dijo Nessie muy lentamente y con la mirada perdida.

Sonreí tiernamente- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Por que te quiero, por que eres la razón por la que me levanto por las mañanas, la razón de mi sonrisa, por que eres lo mas importante para mi, por que desde que te vi en los brazos de la Barbie te quiero con cada fibra de mi ser-respire hondo, por fin lo había sacado todo, sentí un gran alivio- vaya… en mi mente sonaba menos cursi todo esto. Me encogí de hombros.

Me miro con los ojos desorbitados- entonces… ¿Estas enamorado de mi?

Negué con la cabeza- no que va, lo mío es muchísimo peor, estoy imprimado de ti.

Frunció levemente el ceño y desvío la mirada. Sabia que estaba pensando, que todo este tiempo había sido manipulada por una absurda imprimación, que no iba a poder elegir, ¿pero acaso el amor si te dejaba elegir a quien amar?.

Pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que yo por que alzo la mirada y me miro sonriendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a ella para subirla en volandas, sus pies dejaron de tocar y ella rió de forma infantil mientras pasaba las manos por detrás de mi cuello, sentí un escalofrío al notar su piel rozando la mía.

La di pequeños besos en los labios cargados de ternura, al tiempo que la pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

Ella bajo su rostro hacia mi cuello besándolo con tal erotismo que creí que iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro. Alce su rostro cogiendola de la barbilla, ella me miro con ojos vidriosos. Hice un gesto de desaprobación por esas lagrimas ella me sonrío al darse cuenta.

-Son de felicidad- dijo con un hilo de voz. Se acerco a mi cara lentamente, yo me quede inmóvil, aguantando la respiración, era tan preciosa, su rostro angelical cada vez estaba más cerca del mío y yo ya podía notar su calido aliento sobre mi bronceada piel. Rozo sus labios con los levemente, sonreí enseñando mis dientes y deje la boca entreabierta y entonces nos fundimos en un beso digno de película. En un primer momento fue un beso dulce muy dulce, después fue subiendo de tono y se volvió fogoso, apasionado, incluso desesperado.

No se como acabamos en mi cama, de pronto estábamos en mi habitación ( que seguía siendo demasiado pequeña para mi).

Ella estaba debajo mía, temeroso de aplastarla con mi gran cuerpo apoye mis manos en la almohada a ambos lados de su cabeza y la mire con intensidad, una mezcla de el mas puro amor y deseo contenido.

Me miro muy seria , no sabría decir que le estaba pasando por la mente en aquellos instantes, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, tiro de mi hacia su cuerpo, me bese con ferocidad, rodamos por la cama hasta que caímos al suelo formando un gran estruendo . Me sorprendí de que alguien tan dulce como Nessie pudiera ser al mismo tiempo extremadamente fogosa.

Nos echamos a reír- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunte conteniendo la risa, ya que todo mi peso había caído sobre ella.

Asintió – Nunca he estado mejor- contesto con una permanente sonrisa en los labios, que hizo que me derritiera por completo.

Le aparte cuidadosamente el pelo mojado de la cara. Mire hacia sus boca que estaban ligeramente entreabierta. Sentí la necesidad de besarla y no dejar de hacerlo hasta morir por falta de aire. Evoqué el tacto de sus labios suaves que había besado con anterioridad. Me aproxime a su semblante, que estaba totalmente relajado, jamás la había visto tan radiante. Roce sus labios paulatinamente, noté su aliento calido rozando mi piel justo antes de llegar a su boca, no ,no fue un beso, si no más bien una caricia aterciopelada, que nos hizo perder el control por completo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos, piel con piel, besándonos enloquecidamente acariciándonos, cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor que solo nos excitaba más si cabe.

La ame como nunca, jamás le había querido tanto como en esos momentos, ahora si, era completamente mía. No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió cuando me separe de ella, ni siquiera me importaba realmente, era el mejor día de mi vida.

Tu padre me va a matar- sonreí débilmente mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso, era preciosa.

Se arrimo a mi con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y me puso una mano en la mejilla- Pues si va a matarte tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver- dicho esto me di un beso en la punta de la nariz y me abrazó

Ahora vendrá con el hacha, lo estoy viendo- mi voz fue amortiguada por su pecho. Nessie rompió a reír -No tengas miedo, yo cuidare de ti- dijo con sorna.


	9. Capitulo 9: Acampada I

Capítulo 9: Acampada .

.Primera parte.

--Renesmee--

Abrí la ventana para respirar el aire puro de la mañana. El frescor de un nuevo día inundo mis embotados sentidos tras ocho horas de sueño reparador. Sentí como el aire, ligero como una pluma acariciaba mis extremidades que estaban al descubierto y no pude evitar evocar el contacto de las ardientes manos de Jacob sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Renesmee- grito mi padre desde el salón alterado seguramente por mis pensamientos.

Mi sonrisa bobalicona se esfumo- Es culpa tuya por ser tan cotilla- chille hacia la puerta cerrada de mi habitación.

Mis padres se habían tomado bastante bien mi escapada nocturna de el sábado pasado, tras lo cual pase una noche tremendamente apasionada y entrañable junto a Jacob ,(aun me entraban escalofríos al recordar sus caricias… ohh que hombre). Papá leyó mis pensamientos a la mañana siguiente justo después de entrar por la puerta cogida de la mano de Jake y con un brillo casi sobrenatural en los ojos debido a mi inmensa felicidad. No hizo nada excepto mirarnos con tremendo horror , como si le acabáramos de escupir en medio la cara y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Al menos no había sacado el hacha ni ningún otro objeto punzante tal y como había temido Jacob.

Por su parte mamá tras darse cuenta de lo ocurrido abrazo primero a Jake y después a mi para darnos la enhorabuena por nuestro noviazgo y salio rauda y veloz del salón a ayudar a superar a mi martirizado padre el gran trauma que le habíamos causado.

Cerré las ventanas y me tire a la cama mientras abrazaba a mi mugriento peluche en forma de lobo, como no .Fue regalo de tía Alice para mi primer cumpleaños, en el cual me habían regalado toda clase de juguetes, pero sin duda el que más ilusión me hizo fue aquel peluche. Testigo de ello era su precario aspecto, pues cuando era pequeña lo llevaba a todas partes.

"_Hoy será un día memorable"_ pensé suspirando y sonriendo como una entupida. No solo iba a acampar con mis padres lo cual tenía ganas de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo si no que nos acompañaban a la excursión Evan mi mejor amigo, el siempre encantador y divertido de Seth alías "Minijake" como le gustaba decirle Evan desde que lo conoció anteayer en la playa , tras lo cual Seth frunció ligeramente el ceño y dijo "yo no soy la miniatura de nadie", y el hombre mas guapo, divertido, inteligente, sexy ¿ y he dicho ya lo guapo que es? y desde hace una semana mi novio Jacob William Black.

Salté de la cama impaciente por marcharme. Tras lo cual me puse unos pantalones cortos vaqueros , una camiseta con tirantes anchos de camuflaje, y unas cómodas botas de color marrón para la montaña.

Me mire al espejo mientras intentaba domar mi melena de leona para recogerme el pelo en una coleta, que finalmente conseguí hacer tras una tremenda lucha a muerte entre cepillo , goma del pelo y manos.

-Vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya, vámonos ya…- Dije impaciente mientras terminaba de beber mi tradicional baso de sangre.

-Bella, dale un valium a esta niña, esta hiperactiva- sugirió tío Emmett mientras veía la televisión embobado.

Mamá se acercó a mi y me puso una mano en el hombro-No seas impaciente cariño.

-No es impaciencia mama, es solo… me muero de ganas de ver a Jake- dije mientras soltaba un suspiro y apoyaba mi barbilla sobre mis manos.

- Que tierno-dijo tía Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras pegando saltitos.-¿Se van ya?

-Eso espero- dije mirando mal a mi madre.

-Oh Nessie cariño, no seas impaciente, tu padre se esta preparando mentalmente para esto.

-¿Qué? Preguntó tía Alice- Edward chochea… ¿preparándose mentalmente? Que es una acampada no un examen.

Asentí lentamente para reafirmas las palabras de mi tía mientras jugueteaba con el vaso.

-Bueno- mamá se acerco hacia nosotras y se apoyo sobre la encimera de la cocina con aire despreocupado. Me quede una vez más, maravillada por lo bella y delicada que era mi madre- veréis Edward esta preparándose mentalmente por que le resulta extraño que a un hombre le gusten otros hombres.

-¿Papá tiene prejuicios?- dije con cierto tono hostil, alce ambas cejas .

-No es eso- intervino Alice antes de que mi mamá pudiera pensar siquiera la respuesta- solo que, ten en cuenta que tu padre tiene mas de 100 años y cuando el nació a la gente se la mataba por ser…. Diferente al resto, sobre todo en lo referente a sexualidad- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que acentuó más su cara de duende pillín.

-A veces se me olvida que papá es una antigualla digna de museo- comente con una media sonrisa. Mamá y Alice rieron a coro.

Ya vale de meterse con el pobre Edward- nos regaño Emmett aun que le hacia gracia, claramente.

Media hora más tarde, mis padres y yo ya estábamos en el coche camino de casa de Evan. Me encontraba presa de una emoción desmedida, no hacia más que balancearme en mi asiento.

Saque la cabeza por la ventanilla cual perro que necesita sentir el aire fresco de la mañana sobre su cara. Reí el viento me hacia cosquillas en las mejillas, o tal vez fuera simplemente el hecho de que yo estaba mucho mas receptiva a todo.

Cerré la ventanilla y apoye mi cabeza sobre la puerta del coche cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Dime cariño…- oí decir a mamá en mi dirección-¿ que te hace tan feliz?.

-Si con feliz te refieres a tener esta permanente cara de entupida- señale a mi rostro sin abrir los ojos- puedes echarle la culpa a tu mejor amigo.

Hasta a mi me sonaba surrealista estar totalmente enamorada u imprimada de el mejor amigo de la juventud de mi madre, el cual había luchado en contra de mi padre para conquistarla, usando hasta sucias artimañas.

Ese era mi hombre, un hombre que lo daba todo, hasta el resquicio mas insignificante de su alma por las personas a las que ama.

Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habíamos parado en la casa de Evan, así que decidí volver al mundo real de una buena vez y recibir a mi atolondrado amigo, al cual ya veía correr hacia el coche como si nos fuéramos a ir sin el.

Papá salio del coche para ayudarle a colocar sus cosas en el maletero. Le salude desde dentro con la mano, el correspondió a mi saludo con cierto desden ya que estaba sumamente ocupado observando el "culito prieto" de mi padre con atención.

Me eché a reír junto a mi madre al ver la cara de circunstancias que ponía mi progenitor ante las miraditas tan poco inocentes que le echaba mi mejor amigo .

Papá acabo de meter las cosas y entro en el coche con el ceño fruncido, no tanto por el acoso de Evan si no por que lo estuviéramos pasando tan bien a su costa.

-¿Va a venir Seth verdad?- fue lo primero que pregunto después de ponerse en el cinturón de seguridad.

Me reí con ganas- ¿Pero bueno, es que tú nunca te cansas de ligar?

-¿Yo?- ahora fue el quien se rió- no, rotundamente no, ligón en mi segundo apellido- dijo poniéndose en una pose teatral y echándose el pelo hacia atrás con aires de grandeza.

-Eres una Maruja- le susurré mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro, con la menor fuera posible, tampoco quería mandarle derecho al hospital, cuando papa puso en marcha el coche y con ella el lector de CDs. A continuación sonó "**Black Or White de Michael Jackson" **que era con diferencia mi canción favorita del Rey del pop después de la mítica **Thriller **.

- ¿Qué clase de antigualla es esta?- preguntó Evan mirando con desprecio a la radio.

-No te metas con los gustos musicales de mi cuñado- para el mundo mi padre era el marido de mi hermana Bella- por que también son los míos.

-Tenéis los gustos musicales de un viejo- susurro por lo bajo.

- Bueno a mí al menos no me gusta el coñazo de Lady Gaga- mire hacia la ventanilla simulando desprecio, mientras veía como el paisaje difuminado, por que nos estábamos moviendo.

Seguimos discutiendo el resto de el viaje, sobre quien tenía mejor gustos musicales de los dos y al final llegamos a la conclusión de que yo estaba chapada a la antigua y que el seguía las modas impuestas por los descerebrados de la MTV, cuando nos paramos junto donde Vivian los hermanos Clearwater y Jacob.

Espachurre mi nariz contra el cristal capturada por una emoción embriagadora por que iba a volver a ver a Jacob después de dos horribles días sin él.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver como la puerta del garaje de la casa se abría y salían de ella dos fornidas siluetas a las que reconocí en el acto. Evan y yo abrimos a la vez la puerta, el por un lado y yo por otro salimos escopetados hacia los chicos. Al menos yo tenía la seguridad de que Jacob me acogería e en cuanto me tirara a sus brazos, pero e el caso de Evan, a menos que Seth se hubiera vuelto homosexual esta ultima semana me daba a mi la impresión que se daría de morros. Admiré a mi amigo por su falta de vergüenza a la hora de darse por amor, aun que supiera de sobra que no era correspondido.

Me di cuenta de la situación tan sumamente surrealista que estábamos viviendo cuando me abrace a Jacob, el cual dejo caer su bolsa al suelo para recibirme al mismo tiempo que Seth le daba una palmadita en el hombro a Evan, realmente era injusto.

-Vaya… parece que no me has echado de menos- dijo Jacob con una amplia sonrisa.

-Para nada- dije haciéndome la dura, pero al instante deshice mi farsa- por favor no te vayas nunca- dije aforrándome a él como un koala hace con su madre.

Jake rió divertido, sentí vibrar su fornido pecho-haré lo que pueda pequeña.

-No me llames pequeña- dije fastidiada.

-Nessie, te quiero con locura, pero reconoce que eres un tapón.

Fruncí el ceño- No tengo la culpa de que seas pariente de gigantes- le mire ofuscada pero se me escapó una sonrisilla.

-Vale, soy pariente de gigantes pero tú eres un tapón- .

Gruñí mirando mal a Jacob. -Un tapón adorable- se apresuró a decir.

Sonreí traviesa- Ven aquí y verás como te besa el tapón- me cogió en brazos para que no me dislocara el cuello y me quedara como el fantasma de Harry Potter "Nick Casidecapitado" en el intento de besarle. Cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios el sonido estridente de el Volvo de mi padre me hizo parar de golpe y a continuación una mirada de advertencia hacia nosotros.

-Hola Edward, me alegro de verte- saludo Jake a gritos no sin cierta ironía- a ti también Bells- sonrío a mi madre y después me miro.

-Vámonos antes de que papi Edward saque el hacha- dijo dándome la mano y cogiendo su bolsa de ropa.

- Y dale con el hacha… no tiene ningún hacha – dije pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

- Yo no lo juraría… tiene cara de psicópata con hacha ¿no lo ves?...

CONTINUARÁ….

Fin de la primera parte.


	10. Capítulo 9··II parte··

**C****omentarios; GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN A LOS LECTORES QUE ME SEGUIS REGULARMENTE, AUN NO SE COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE LEER ESTO Y ENCIMA SEGUIRLO, JOJOJO. QUERIA AGRADECER LOS ****Reviews DEL ÚLTIMO CAPITÚLO.**

**Gracias a ****Mica Lautner ****me encantas tanto tu como tus comentarios como tu nickname (en especial el apellido, Lautner *babas*)**

**maxy oneill****, tu junto con mica eres una de mis primeras lectoras desde que decidí colgar mi humilde escrito en esta pagina**

**Nana Belén**** tranquila seguiré actualizando XDD **

**KiiKii**** me alegra mucho hacerte reir, pero pronto el lado mas humoristico del fic llegara a su fin Xdd**

**,**** tu comentario me ha llegado al corazón, me alegre tanto cuando lo leeí que me inspiro , enserio, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo.**

**Con lectores como vosotros, merece la pena seguir con esto ******

**Capitulo 9; Segunda parte.**

**Desvaríos de una adolescente hibrida enamorada hasta las trancas.**

**--Jacob—**

Renesmee y yo nos miramos durante todo el trayecto, prácticamente sin pestañear. Por un momento creí que se me caerían los ojos a cachos dolorosamente si no cerraba los parpados pronto, así que así lo hice y volví a abrirlos rápidamente, para encontrarme con la cara de mi angelito. Pensándolo fríamente aquello era una estupidez, tampoco iba a desaparecer si apartaba la vista un micro segundo de ella. Nessie debió pensar lo mismo por que ambos nos reímos débilmente y apartamos la vista para mirar hacia la carretera o alguna otra parte.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos por si acaso, nada me garantizaba que no pudiera esfumarse de un minuto a otro, no era la persona más indicada para no creer en lo sobre natural, en fin, yo puedo convertirme en lobo…

Mientras tenía aquellos desvaríos amorosos observe con una sonrisa socarrona como Evan miraba de arriba a bajo a Seth que estaba arrinconado contra la puerta del flamante volvo de Edward con cara de susto.

-Bonitas vistas-alce una ceja-¿verdad Evan?

Sin mirarme dijo- y que lo digas- a continuación hizo un ruido, imitando el rugido de un león.

-Oh , oh… peligro- susurro Nessie que parecía divertirse tanto como yo.

-Cuidado Seth a ver si te va a hacer el salto del tigre- dije solo para picarle.

-Ya, tu de eso sabes mucho no ¿Jacob?- dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

Abrí la boca ofendido- Seth se nos revela, que alguien traiga a un medico-proferí

- Creo que esta pasa demasiado tiempo contigo- comento Nessie besándome la palma de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije suspicaz.

-Nada, solo que a veces eres algo rudo en las formas- intervino Bella mirando hacia atrás mientras me dirigía una sonrisa fraternal que yo le devolví momentáneamente antes de enfurruñarme.

-Para que lo entiendas Jacob, a veces eres un tanto grosero- tercio Edward que se comunico por primera vez, exceptuando los gruñidos que había proferido anteriormente cuando su hija y yo nos habíamos besado fugazmente.

-Esto es un complot-brame- ya esta, ya lo he pillado, soy un grosero, pero he de decir en mi defensa que eso forma…

-…PARTE DE TU ENCANTO- entonaron todos a la vez

-Iros a la… al pedo- fruncí el ceño entre enfadado y divertido y me eché a reír escandalosamente, con esa risa contagiosa que a veces tenía y el coche se convirtió en un sinfín de risas y carcajadas hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Acampamos en el claro de un bosque que estaba lleno de hojarasca otoñal que tuvimos que apartar pacientemente para montar las tiendas de campaña de _"Decathlon". _Yo no tarde demasiado en montar la tienda con ayuda de Seth, pero Edward y Bella exageraron como un chicle su fachada de humanos y al final tuve que ayudarles yo a montarla, a sabiendas de que ellos podían hacerlo perfectamente…_ listillos. _Aun que como me dijo Seth en voz baja, así ganaría puntos como yerno, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de "mi suegra," (¿suena horroroso verdad?), me vigilaban muy de cerca.

Cuando llego la hora de cenar encendimos un fuego, al cual Edward y Bella miraron con recelo todo el rato.

Calentamos salchichas y nubes en la fogata y cantamos canciones con una guitarra que se había traído Evan. Él cantó una versión muy peculiar de _**"Kiss a Girl"**_ de Katy Perry que titulo, _**"Kiss a Boy" **_mientras miraba a Seth con tal lujuria que todos los presentes empezamos a sentirnos algo incómodos.

-Voy a contar una historia de miedo- anuncie levantando ágilmente del húmedo suelo del bosque cuando ya eran las tres de la mañana.

Edward rodeo los ojos sumamente aburrido-¿Es necesario?

-Jacob cuenta muy bien los cuentos de miedo- me ayudo Bella guiñándome un ojo. Le dedique una sonrisa justo al tiempo que recordaba como años atrás, el día que nos conocimos yo le había contado aquellos cuentos de miedo de los que ahora ambos éramos participes.

-Me encantaría oír tu dulce voz intentando aterrorizarnos cariño, pero estoy estoy muerta de sueño- ronroneo Nessie poniéndose en pie y colgándose de mi brazo.-¿serias tan amable de llevarme a la cama?-preguntó con segundas intenciones lo cual me pareció excesivamente arriesgado teniendo a su cansino padre al lado.

-Creo que todos estamos cansados-sentencio Bella poniéndose en pie- deberíamos irnos a la cama, ¿verdad Edward?... ¡EDWARD¡.

Pero el chupasangre no escuchaba a Bells. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Edward vamos- Bella tiro de Él- ya fulminaras a Jacob con la mirada mañana- se lo llevo de allí a trompicones. Antes de desaparecer grito como advertencia "tengo el oído muy fino"

Nessie rió armoniosamente y a mi se me cayo la baba ipso facto-Es un viejo cascarrabias- comentó mientras intentaba colgarse de mi cuello para besarme.

-No seas tan cruel con él… me da pena- dije rodeándola con mis brazos y alzándola a la altura de mi cara.

-Tu eres cruel, poniéndote esas camisetas tan ajustadas que me hacen perder la poca cordura que tengo cuando estoy a tu lado-me susurró al oído al tiempo que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Y yo que creía que estaba siendo cruel contigo por no quitarme la camiseta- comenté contrariado-de acuerdo, desde ahora camiseta siempre.

-No- se quejo Nessie a voz en grito- eso nunca.

-Estas fatal- comente divertido antes de besarla vorazmente con una pasión casi temeraria.

-Házmelo contra el árbol- chillo Nessie junto en el momento en que paré de besarla para respirar.

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué???????????????-pregunte totalmente rojo y alarmado.

-Si te la vas a tirar contra un árbol avisa y nos vamos-comente una vocecilla detrás nuestra. Nessie y yo giramos la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Vimos a Seth y Evan sentados observándonos como si estuvieran viendo una película en el cine.

-Por mi no os cortéis- dijo el mejor amigo de Nessie mirando la escena con los ojos como platos.

-No, ya paramos- dije aun más rojo todavía girando mi rostro para mirar a Nessie-¿y a ti que mosca te ha picado?.

Ella también parecía avergonzada- diré en mi defensa que Evan es una mala influencia para mi.

Me mordí el labio e incline la cabeza reconsiderando su disculpa- vale de acuerdo, esa hormona con patas es mala influencia pero no te quites parte de culpa, estas salida…tienes los desvaríos de una adolescente hibrida enamorada hasta las trancas.-susurre eso último, no fuera a preguntar Evan que tenia Nessie de hibrida.

-Perdón- dijo ella haciendo temblar teatralmente su labio inferior-no volverá a pasar.

-Hombre, tanto como no volverá a pasar… yo espero que me grites "hazme tuya" bastante a menudo pero no en lugares públicos.

-Y yo soy la salida…- refunfuño Nessie.

Me carcajee y la deje en el suelo dándola un dulce beso en los labios que estoy seguro, la dejo con ganas de más.

Finalmente cada uno se fue a sus respectivas tiendas, yo dormiría con Seth( para alivio de este que no tendría que preocuparse por ser violado por Evan) y para tranquilidad mía que no dejaría que Edward me asfixiara con la almohada mientras dormía.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE


	11. Capítulo 10: Lujuria

Agradecimientos: BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. Solo queria decir a

muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siento no haberte incluido en los agradecimientos del capitulo 9 XD

Tini Black Creo que eres nueva... de verdad me hace mucho uli que te guste tanto mi fic.

LiiQanLu Vaya... no sabia que alguien habia llegado hasta el punto de recomebdarme y buscarme por , mil gracias.

A todos mis lectores os quiero!

**Capítulo 10;**

**Lujuria **

"**Se le llama lujuria (del latín **_**luxus**_**: abundancia, exuberancia) a un****deseo sexual**** desordenado e incontrolable. Para ****l****a ****Iglesia católica romana**** es un ****pecado capital****, para el****hinduism****o**** es a su vez uno de los cinco males y en general la ****religión**** suele considerarlo como un ****pecado mortal****."**

_Buah… si por desear con todo mi ser tocar a Jacob iré al infierno cumpliré mi sentencia más que gustosa por tal placer de tenerle entre mis brazos (eso si muero algún día) _

**--Renesmee—**

Jacob llegaría de un momento a otro para recogerme. Habíamos programado una excursión por el bosque para hoy, él y yo solos. No estábamos a solas desde mi repentino y tan fortuito ataque de celos que nos llevo a …,mi corazón pego un acelerón solo por recordarlo, y sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas.

Me enfunde en un ajustado chándal deportivo. Íbamos a ir por fuera del sendero y aun que hubiera podido hacer el camino hasta con tacones de aguja, no quería desentonar si algún humano nos veía.

A pesar de todo quería estar lo más sexy posible para Jake. Apenas nos habíamos dado diez besos a lo sumo desde nuestro idilio en la habitación de Jacob. Tenía que aprovechar la ausencia de papa, ya que apenas me dejaba acercarme a Jake en su presencia ,sin soltar, algún gruñido, amenaza, mirada asesina…

Por eso estuve más de media hora viendo la forma de cómo recogerme el pelo sin que pareciera que me había roto la cabeza en el intento. Casi todos los peinados locos que se me ocurrían no casaban muy bien con el chándal, así que finalmente opte por una coleta de caballo y unas pinzas para sujetar los mechones rebeldes. En ese momento eché de menos a tía Alice, que se había ido a cazar con Jasper. Ella me habría hecho parecer una autentica súper modelo con chándal incluido, por desgracia, había heredado el sentido de la moda de mi madre, es decir, ninguno.

Respire profundamente, cuando lo hice pude el dulce efluvio de Jacob. Asome la cabeza por la ventana de mi habitación. Allí estaba, el viejo volkswagen. Había estado tanto tan metida en mis pensamientos que no había reparado en el familiar rugido del motor deñ coche de Jake.

En ese momento la abuela y mamá entraron en mi habitación.

-Nessie, Jacob ha venido a buscarte- dijo Esme, con su habitual sonrisa.

Me mire al espejo comprobando mi aspecto una vez más en el espejo. Tía Rosalie que acababa de asomar la cabeza en ese momento bufo fastidiada.

-Deja de mirarte- me regaño- al chucho le vas a gustar aun que lleves una bolsa en la cabeza.

De pronto me sentí un poco entupida, Rose tenia razón.

-No llames chucho a Jacob- gruño mamá

-Perdona Bella… quería decir, mitad chucho pulgoso, mitad capullo- dijo la rubia.

Esta vez la que gruñí fui yo y le dirigí una envenenada mirada a Rosalie.

-Dejad de discutir, Jacob la esta esperando en el salón con Edward- Intervino Esme intentado poner orden.

Mama y yo nos miramos con pavor- Será mejor que bajes- dijo tensa.

-Si, y cuanto antes- murmure saliendo atropelladamente de la habitación, no era bueno dejar al sobre protector y maniático Edward Cullen con el novio de su hija, aun que ambos se conocieran desde hace tiempo,

Cuando aparecí en el salón para mi alivió Jake no estaba tirado sobre el suelo sobre un charco de sangre y mi padre sobre el con cara de neurótico y riendo nerviosamente.

Me encontré una escena que me resultó peculiar. Jacob de espaldas, con las manos cruzadas sobre su dorso en una forzada pose de niño bueno. Papá frente a él, y con su hermoso rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto y Carlisle a su lado rodeando los ojos.

-Tráela a las ocho en punto y como te retrases un solo minuto Jacob Black, te juro que conocerás mi furia- dijo apretando los puños-¿ha quedado claro?.

-Tranquilo Edward, te la traeré sana y salva- murmuro, no le veía el rostro, pero por su tono de voz deduje que mostraba una mueca burlona a mi padre.

-Me parece que te estas excediendo, hijo- comentó Carlisle educadamente- los chicos son jóvenes, están enamorados y quieren pasar tiempo juntos es, normal.

-Tu no te pongas de su parte- susurro mi padre sin mirar a Carlisle pero bastante molesto por lo visto.

-Tranquilo Carlisle- dijo Jake- entiendo su preocupación… el día que yo tenga una hijo **con Nessie **me pondré igual de histérico que él- había cierta hostilidad en el tono de voz de Jake. Carlisle y yo reímos y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

Jacob giro su atractivo rostro para encontrarse con el mío. Me dedico una tierna sonrisa, que yo le devolví con creces y pasando su mano por su ancha cadera le pegue un achuchón.

-Ya podemos irnos- le dije a Jacob alzando la cabeza desmesuradamente para verle la cara, _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto?_.

-Adiós- dije tirando de la calida mano de Jake, intentando salir cuanto antes del los dominios de la dictadura de mi padre.

Papá oyó mis pensamientos y chirrío los dientes con fastidio,- venga papi no te enfades- le tire un beso al aire.

Salimos de la casa sin despedirnos de nadie más. Básicamente porque yo me moría de ganas de estar a solas con Jacob.

-¿Es cosa mía o tu padre cada día esta peor?-pregunto Jacob mirando hacia a la casa.

-Te he oído- bramo Edward, desde dentro.

-Lo se- le vi mascullar a Jacob- uyy como me gusta picarle…

-Jake, deja de picarle- dije enfurruñada-parecéis don niños pequeños.

Dejamos el Volkswagen cerca del sendero. Jake iba con su brújula y su mapa de coordenadas.

-¿No seria mejor llevar un GPS? –pregunte mirando con desconfianza a la brújula y al mapa, simultáneamente.

- Los GPS no van muy bien en el bosque- dijo sin levantar la vista del mapa-… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de mi?

- Claro… solo que…- masculle

- ¿Acaso crees que quiero que nos perdamos?-preguntó severo.

- No… Jake… es solo…

Me sonrío ampliamente-Por que estarías en los cierto, no se me ocurre un mejor plan que perderme contigo en el bosque, seria una buena ocasión para sacar nuestro "lado animal".

-¿tengo que pensar mal por eso de "el lado animal?- pregunte mordiéndome el labio.

-espero que si- soltó una risita.

-¿Quieres que te saque tu lado animal ahora, Jake?-puse voz seductora, como le había visto hacer a mi madre, cada vez que quería algo…

-Más tarde pequeña, ahora estoy muy ocupado no perdiéndonos- me guiño un ojo- sabes…-murmuro lentamente- voy a pensar que solo me quieres por el sexo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendida-¿tanto se me nota?.

-Ajá, así que es eso, te he pillado- me señalo con un dedo acusador.

-¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser si no? Estoy rodeada de atractivos vampiros.

-Son familia- inquirió Jake.

- Técnicamente…. No… ninguno de ellos excepto mis padres son parientes de sangre- contraataque.

-Uff… menos mal- declaro Jacob fingiendo estar aliviado- no te veo liada con Edward…¿te lo imaginas? Nessie, te has roto una uña, ahí… que me da… que me da…. Dios, todo a sido por mi culpa soy un monstruo, matadme,, no merezco vivir- dramatizo, Jacob, imitando la voz de mi padre, aun que sin mucho éxito.

-No te metas con mi padre- fruncí el ceño y mire hacia otro lado .Él tenía sus cosas pero… tampoco era para burlarse así.

-Venga cariño, que era una broma… en el fondo Edwardito y yo nos queremos- susurró cerca de mi oído. Yo sentí que me derretía ahí mismo.

-¿Enserio?- gire la cara para verle mejor, tenia su rostro cerca mío, podían sentir como me cosquilleaba la piel solo con su proximidad. Su penetrante olor me inundo los sentidos y no pude sentir a nada más que a Jacob.

Me gire por completo sin dejar de mirarle, mis ojos vagaban de sus oscuros ojos negros a sus labios de chocolate.

Sentí como la garganta de ardía, como cuando llevaba varios días sin tomar sangre, pero no tenia sed de sangre, tenia sed de Jacob. Una sed que debía ser saciada enseguida. Él debió pensar lo mismo, porque dejo caer el mapa y la brújula al suelo y me tomo posesivamente por la cintura. Sentí como sus manos abrasaban por encima de la ropa, anhelaba el sabor de sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Estábamos tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…. Finalmente nuestras bocas se juntaron, sedientas una de otra, dándonos un beso lento, pero cargado de pasión, que prometía descontrolarse de un momento a otro.

Como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Su lengua repaso en contarnos de mis labios lentamente. Mientras yo le mordía el labio inferior suavemente, notando su ardiente aliento dentro de mí.

Sin previo aviso, Jacob me arrinconó contra un árbol al tiempo que sus labios bajaban por mi cuello y empezaba a notar un calor tan intenso que la ropa me empezó a sobrar.

Le quite la camiseta a Jacob, el me ayudo un poco en esto. Puse mis manos sobre su torso suave y caliente. Me regodee en cada músculo con mis manos, maravillada por ese cuerpo esculpido por ángeles.

-Ness- Jacob aprisiono mi mano entre su pecho y la palma de la suya-aun estamos en el sendero. Con eso entendí que debíamos parar, tampoco quería que me viera todo el mundo.

Asentí levemente y agache la cabeza algo avergonzada. Alzo mi barbilla con un dedo para que le mirara y me sonrío.


	12. Capitulo 11:El día que me imprimé

**Capítulo 11:**

**El día que me imprimé de Jacob Black.**

**--Renesmee--**

Me mordí el labio intentando controlar mis impulsos. No era fácil resistirse a Jacob Black.

Era consciente de que me mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas para que no me sintiera mal, rechazada, o poco deseada.

-Somos una panda de pasionales, pequeña- mascullo sin dejar de sonreír.

-En parte es mi culpa-murmure- yo estoy todo el día, provocándote.

Me enredo el pelo juguetonamente- bueno, si preguntan, diremos que es culpa de tu parte de vampiro, y todo ese royo de la atracción que las sanguijuelas producís en los humanos, al fin y al cabo, yo soy un hombre- alzo ambas cejas poniendo mas énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Rodee los ojos-eres un hombre lobo, nadie se va a tragar que te sientas atraído por mi lado vampiro.

Discutimos largo rato, intentado explicar el porque de nuestra voracidad sexual.

-¿Las hormonas?. Yo de adolescente estaba muy salido-se mordió el labio, reflexionando- bueno y ahora también… para que engañarnos…-soltó una carcajada y me miro.

Le estaba fulminando con la mirada- así que ¿estabas muy salido eh?- gruñí.

- Venga, no te pongas celosa- poso sus labios sobre mi coronilla con dulzura- si te sirve de consuelo solo acosé a tu madre.

Le pegué un puñetazo en el pecho apartándolo de mí, francamente molesta.

El monstruo de los celos rugía en mi interior como una bestia que desea sangre fresca.

Lo peor era que me sentía fatal, tenía celos de una de las personas más importantes de mi existencia, mi madre, por algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

Estaba completamente segura de que Jake me necesitaba como al aire que inundaba sus pulmones, no porque yo fuera pedante o una creída, él me lo demostraba cada vez que me miraba a los ojos y de sus labios salían las palabras "te quiero". ¿Pero entonces porque me desgarraba por dentro imaginar a Bella y Jacob adolescentes besarse tal y como Jake lo hacia ahora conmigo?. Note algo caliente recorrer mi mejilla. Pose una mano sobre mi rostro y me percaté de que estaba llorando.

Me encontraba tan absorta en mis infructuosos pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de mis lágrimas.

Note que Jacob me abrazaba por detrás. Seguramente notándose completamente culpable por mi llanto.

-Mi niña- articuló suavemente en mi oído con voz rota-soy imbecil , lo se… un burro.. no debería bromear con esas cosas.

Me gire lentamente entre sus brazos y le abrace.

No quería discutir, no quería disculpas, lo único que ansiaba en aquel momento, en aquel preciso instante era tener pegado el gran cuerpo de Jake junto al mío. Simplemente con eso bastaba. Poder tocar la piel suave y calida de su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, como estaba haciendo ahora y saber que en cierta forma todo él me pertenecía.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, maravillada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Por fin entendí que no había motivo para estar celosa ni por mi madre ni por nadie. De pronto la verdad se presento clara ante mí. Ambos nos pertenecíamos. Por fin comprendía en su totalidad lo que era la imprimación.

De pronto me sentí relajada.

-Jake- dije en un suspiro mientras me separaba lentamente de él.

-Dime mi niña- me miraba con ojos brillantes de excitación, me adoraba.

Pose mi pálida mano sobre su bronceada mejilla y le enseñe lo que acababa de comprender.

Me dedico una radiante sonrisa cuando aparte la mano de su cara y dijo-¿por eso estabas tan estresada con eso de hacerlo contra un árbol?-río suavemente-pequeña… yo, no necesito que lo hagamos todos los días- besó mi frente y continuo con los labios rozándome la piel.- con que tu seas feliz me vale y lo haremos las veces que quieras pero solo-enfatizo la ultima palabra rozándome la punta de la nariz con los labios-cuando quieras.

Maldito Evan, no volvería a dejar que me diera lecciones sobre la importancia del sexo para un hombre.

Asentí y me aparte de él ,despacio, para poder ver su expresión – Cuando yo quiera- repetí lentamente-¿sabes lo que quiero ahora?.

Sostuvo mí rostro entre sus grandes y calidas manos con infinito cuidado, como si mí piel nívea fuera de frágil porcelana-Pídeme lo que quieras mi niña-dijo Jake en un susurro casi imperceptible para cualquier oído humano.

-Quiero hacer un viaje ínter-lobo – sonreí levemente al recordar mi niñez. Todo el día subida sobre el lomo de aquel gigantesco lobo color marrón óxido, cabalgando como una amazonas enana.

Cinco minutos después ya estaba subida a lomos del flamante lobezno. Sentir el viento en mi cara era maravilloso, notar como mi pelo de fuego revoloteaba alegremente a son del viento era liberador, saber que Jacob estaba entre mis lechosas piernas aun que fuera en su forma de lobo se me antojo excitante y observar el bosque completamente desdibujado a mí alrededor me produjo cierto mareo.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, ni siquiera subida sobre mi padre o alguno de mis tíos cuando les da por lucirse delante mía y me llevan encaramada a sus espaldas. Supongo que era porque con Jake todo era una constante aventura.

Nos desviamos del sendero y Jacob me llevo a un arroyo donde paramos para pasar el día. Parecía un escenario muy cuco ,él típico que se ve en las películas, cuando la pareja protagoniza se pierde en un bosque para a tomar agua, tras lo cual confiesan sus sentimientos y acaban besándose pero entonces siempre aparece algún peligro que estropea irremediablemente el momento romántico.

Después de el paseo Jacob estaba muerto de hambre, observé con asombro y cierta envidia como se tragaba tres bocatas del tamaño de mi brazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No estaba segura de si yo había heredado los buenos genes de los vampiros para no engordar, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

Enseguida, después de la comilona Jake y yo nos tumbamos cómodamente sobre el suelo del bosque. O mejor dicho él se tumbo sobre el suelo del bosque ,yo me acople sobre mi novio como si de una cama se tratase, pero no pareció importarle, al contrario, aparentaba estar de lo más feliz conmigo encima,

-Jake-musité sobre su pecho. Él abrió un ojo por toda respuesta.

Llevaba tiempo queriéndole hacer esta pregunta pero no había encontrado el momento apropiado. Quizá este tampoco lo fuera en realidad pero tenia que preguntárselo.

-¿La imprimación puede desaparecer?-pregunté con suavidad.

-¿Es una indirecta? ¿o quieres decirme algo?- Dijo con cierto tono de guasa- si lo que quieres decirme es que no quieres estar a mi lado cuando la piel se me descuelgue y me salgan arrugas lo siento, vas a tener que ver tan lamentable espectáculo…

-Jake- rezague bruscamente- esto es serio… estoy preocupada. Lo he estado pensando y si se supone que la imprimación sirve para que los genes lobunos sean traspasados satisfactoriamente…

-Diciendo procrear terminas antes- me informó Jacob sonriendo divertido.

-Bueno si se supone que sirven para procrear y yo de repente cuando termine de crecer mi cuerpo deja de cambiar y no puedo tener hijos la imprimación se ira a pique y tu no me querrás…-empecé a hablar angustiosamente y sin parar – solo faltan unos meses para que mí crecimiento se estanque-proseguí mientras Jacob alzaba una ceja sin podérselo creer del todo.-Mi vida no tendrá sentido sin ti…- Jake me acaricio suavemente la mejilla- relax- susurro, pero yo no le escuchaba seguía diciéndole lo mucho que le quería y lo que le necesitaba- Nessie- me llamo intentando captar mi atención- por que a mi me daría algo…-seguí diciendo cada vez mas alterada.

- Por dios-me tomo por los hombros perdiendo la paciencia y me beso con brusquedad, enmudecí en el acto al sentir sus suaves y calidos labios sobre los míos. Cuando se separo refunfuñe y forcejee. El sonrió- tranquila, ahora te sigo besando- soltó una carcajada-Escuchame- asentí levemente mirándole con ojos brillantes esperando que me besara de nuevo-si la imprimación funcionará así no haría falta la imprimación como tal, para eso seria mas lógico que nos fuéramos tirando a cada fémina que encontráramos, ¿no crees?.

Incline la cabeza reconsiderando sus palabras-no lo había visto así.

-Pues ya esta, deja de comerte esa linda cabecita- me sonrío con ternura. Las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearon cruelmente.

-¿Sabes que hoy estas especialmente sexy?-dije mirándole lujuriosa.

-Oh… oh… esa mirada- Jacob se aparto un tanto de mí fingiendo estar asustado .Y se levanto sigiloso.

Mis sonrosados labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maléfica- no podrás escapar de mi.

El licántropo salio corriendo como si escapara de su peor enemigo, yo le seguí muy de cerca.

-Atrápame si puedes- chillo Jake dando vueltas.

-Claro que puedo- pase de cero a cien en un segundo. Por suerte para mí como lobo él era igual de rápido que yo pero como humano no era rival. Cogí tal velocidad que cuando lo alcance le estampe contra un árbol. -¿Estas bien?-pregunte preocupada.

-Si- respondió Jacob aprisionado entre el árbol y mi cuerpo- violadora de muchachos sexys e indefensos-refunfuñó.

-Ya te dije que serias mío- dije antes de besarle fervientemente para no dejarle escapar hasta que no hubiera terminado con él.


	13. Capítulo 12: Revolución

_Dedicado a mi Abuelo, a pesar de que hace un año que nos dejaste, mi corazón sigue contigo, gracias  
por que sin tu ayuda mi pasión por los libros nunca habría existido. Te quiero._

Capítulo 12: Revolución.

Renesmee

Jacob me aparto suavemente de su lado. Solté un gruñido que salio desde el interior de mi garganta y el sonrío al ver mi reacción.

-¿No creerás que un muchacho sexy e indefenso como yo no opondrá un poco de resistencia verdad?-sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de autosuficiencia. Sabia que le necesitaba y por eso estaba jugando conmigo ,le encantaba molestadme, volverme loca y después dejarme con ganas de más.

Alce una ceja,-¿intentas hacerte el estrecho conmigo Jacob Black?. Su sonrisa se ensancho llegando a límites insospechados, creí que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula de un momento a otro.

-No, solo digo que si quieres tomar este cuerpo que dios me ha dado- se señalo a si mismo al tiempo que yo soltaba una carcajada y murmuraba "creído" entre dientes- tendrás que hacer algo para conseguirlo.

Así que quería guerra, pues la tendría. Esto se estaba tornado un poco surrealista pero no me importó, me divertía, además sabia que el anhelaba mi cuerpo tanto como yo el suyo, podía ver el fuego de la pasión en sus profundo e hipnotizantes ojos negros.

-Desacuerdo-murmure- empecemos- me remangue las mangas de mi camisa fingiendo indiferencia – si para hacer el amor contigo tengo que darte una paliza, que así sea.

Jake se desnudo lentamente regodeándose mientras se deshacía de la poca ropa que cubría su musculoso cuerpo. Mire al suelo cuando se deshizo del pantalón, Jake nunca llevaba ropa interior, cuanta menos ropa tuviera que quitarse para entrar en fase mejor. Había podido comprobarlo la noche de la tormenta justo después de que le montara aquella escenita de celos y el confesara seguido de un arranque de desenfrenada pasión sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Aquella noche quedaría grabada en mi memoria toda mi existencia, lo habíamos hecho y aun que lo disfrute mucho los nervios no me habían dejado saborear el momento.

Se transformo en lobo delante mía, sacándome de mis oscuros pensamientos . Me agazape contra el húmedo suelo del bosque ,con la agilidad de una pantera y exhibí mis blanca dentadura. Pude ver cierta sorna en su expresión lobuna. Gruñí intentando imponer mi presencia frente al gran animal marrón rojizo. Él perro saco la lengua entre los afilados dientes y torció la cabeza de forma teatral. Solté una carcajada, se veía tan adorable. Recupere la compostura unos segundos después, no podía distraerme al fin y al cabo esto era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo _"mmm...… cuerpo a cuerpo". Concéntrate, Nessie por favor_, me regañe a mi misma. Sin duda mis hormonas no eran buenas aliadas cuando se trataba de machacar a Jacob en una pelea.

El gran lobo se preparo para atacar, estaba echándose hacia atrás para coger impulso y saltar sobre mí. Jake era muy predecible a la hora de pelear, aun que supuse que si esto fuera una pelea de verdad no se andaría con tantos miramientos.

Tense los músculos de mis piernas para cuando atacara saltar yo también. El gigantesco lobo salto majestuosamente mientras se precipitaba hacia mi. Me lance un segundo después, cuando mi cuerpo reacciono. Lo que paso a continuación sucedió a cámara lenta. Me sentía volar mientras me acercaba más a el gran animal, era una sensación genial, nunca había probado a saltar tan alto por que no lo había necesitado hasta ahora ,cuando cazaba en el bosque ni siquiera era necesario correr demasiado, los ciervos y los osos son animales muy lentos en comparación con los vampiros o semi vampiros en mi caso.

Desde arriba se veía todo en claro con el riachuelo incluido, los pájaros que paraban a beber en el riachuelo. Salieron volando despavoridos como el resto de los animales al advertir nuestra inquietante presencia, ahora mismo éramos lo mas peligroso que había en aquel bosque.

Sentí algo chocar contra mi ,algo que me hizo soltar un grito de dolor y acto seguido se escucho un estruendo, como si los mismísimos dioses se estuvieran peleando. Nada de eso, nuestro cuerpos habían chocado y como si alguien acelerara el tiempo con un mando a distancia ambos caímos hacia atrás chocando violentamente contra la vegetación.

A mi no me paso nada ,solo me comí el suelo del bosque y un poco de tierra, Jacob en cambio partió el árbol en el cual yo le había arrinconado anteriormente por la mitad. Me levante del suelo corriendo y fui a trompicones hasta el lugar donde Jake había caído. Supuse que estaría bien, ¿Qué podría pasarle a un licántropo si se estrellaba contra un árbol? Nada . Pero no se movía, estaba hecho un ovillo. Mi corazón se paro del susto, ahora si fui corriendo hasta ponerme de rodillas a su lado.

-Jacob- pose mis manos sobre su espeso pelaje y le acaricie, nada no se movía y respiraba con dificultad- Jake- le volví a llamar con la voz teñida de angustia. Tal vez el golpe había sido más duro de lo que yo misma había supuesto en un principio. Solloce enterrando mi rostro en su pelo suave y sedoso. –Jake no me hagas esto-tartamudee rota por el dolor- Por favor, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, te quiero, te necesito.

Dicho esto el gran lobo abrió un ojo, levanto la cabeza y se tiro sobre mi haciéndome caer hacia atrás mientras me lamia el rostro con su lengua- Idiota-brame pegándole fuertes puñetazos- creía que te morías- Jake volvió a su forma humana y me cogió por las muñecas con fuerza para que dejara de le, al tiempo que se moría de la risa-¿como era?, por favor, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, te quiero, te necesito- me imito poniendo una voz debil y mujeril que no le pegaba nada- Yo no tengo esa voz- me queje mirándole con odio.

-Claro que si, pero ese no es el tema, el caso es que me quieres y me necesitas- dijo burlón.

- Quiero y necesito que te mueras por gilipollas-respondí mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.- Si querías saber todo eso solo tenias que preguntarlo y no fingir que te estabas muriendo, me he sentido terriblemente culpable, casi me muero…

La expresión de Jacob cambio repentinamente tornándose seria. Se inclino sobre mí hasta rozarme los labios con suavidad. En ese momento no pude reprocharle nada,estaba hechizada por el olor de su cuerpo, olía a madera del bosque y a libertad, si es que la libertad tenia algún olor.

Note una suave y calida presión sobre mis temblorosos labios. Los míos se movieron en respuesta a la caricia de los suyos y deje que su calido aliento inundara todo mi ser justo antes de acariciar su lengua con la punta de la mía.

Deslice mis manos sobre su ancha y fornida espalda regodeándome de mi fortuna por tener a un hombre así entre mis brazos. Sus manos abandonaros mis muñecas que por fin quedaron libres de su agarre y vagaron libremente por mi cuerpo. Desabrocho sin prisa la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba puesta. Yo me sentí morir ya solo con eso Deslizo su mano por la abertura que había dejado mi cremallera desabrochada y me beso por el torso de arriba abajo. Sonreí placidamente, me hacia cosquillas.

Por mi parte no hacia otra cosa que pasar mis manos por cada línea de su cuerpo, memorizándolo para siempre, sabiendo que seria la primera y la ultima mujer que podría tocarle así.

De improvisto Jake se despojo de la parte de arriba del chándal y empezó con la de abajo. Subí las caderas para que pudiera quitarme los pantalones con suavidad. Le mire, estaba súper concentrado intentando desatar el nudo que tenia mis pantalones de chandal.

Normalmenteera muy habilidoso, pero el temblor de sus manos delataba nerviosismo, o bien impaciencia. Le ayude a deshacer e nudo de mi pantalón y por fin pudo quitármelo. Me quede en ropa interior, y enrojecí, por dos cosas, uno, aun que sabia que yo era hermosa no podía evitar sentir cierta vergüenza cuando Jake me observaba como si quisiera comerme y no dejar ni los huesos, simplemente había soñado tanto tiempo con que él me mirara así que ahora que lo hacia me ponía frenética. Y dos, llevaba la ropa interior mas ridícula de la historia de ropa interior ridícula, no esperaba que hoy en una inocente excursión acabáramos haciéndolo en medio del suelo del bosque, por eso me había puesto unas desgastadas braguitas de Mikey Mouse que no eran las más sexys que tenia pero con diferencia las mas cómodas. Rece para que no se diera cuenta, pero al parecer los dioses no estaban de mi parte hoy, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver mi ropa interior y dijo- ohh… no hacia falta que te pusieras tan sexy para mí, enserio. Me tape la cara con ambas manos roja de vergüenza – lo siento- murmure entre mis manos. Soltó una risita-¿te disculpas por llevar ropa interior cómoda?- se deslizo hacia arriba y le cogio el rostro con ambas manos- no seas tonta, si a mi me pone mucho…mmm… las próxima vez tráelas de Pluto ¿vale? Es que así me motivo más ya sabes, el es un perro yo soy un lobo.

Le mire tiernamente y nos los ojos brillantes, eso era amor sin duda, llevar unas bragas feas y en vez de reírse de ti decir que le ponen aunque le corten el royo por completo.

Le cogi por el rostro y lo bese con ímpetu, toda chica debería tener un novio que no se riera de la ropa interior infantil.

A Jacob le entraron las prisas acto seguido y prácticamente me arranco la ropa interior de cuajo, no estaba entre sus virtudes ser paciente. Me reí al ver que los dos estábamos desnudos, en su caso hace mucho rato desde que se había convertido hasta ahora. Decidí tomar el control y me puse sobre él, sabia que a Jake le gustaba el juegecito de ser dominado de vez en cuando. Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras sentía su cuerpo caliente bajo el mío, moría por sentirlo en mí interior, pero no podía dejar que mis hormonas me poseyeran como venia ocurriendo hasta ahora.

Pude oír con claridad el acelerado latir de su corazón y el mío estando en un momento tan intimo.

Le bese el torso de arriba abajo centrándome en el abdomen, me volvía completamente loca.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo soltando una risa. Sonreí y pase la lengua por su abdomen-para, que no soy una tableta de chocolate gigante- bromeo mientras me miraba.

-Cualquiera lo diría, con tus músculos y tu tono de piel.

-Ja,ja, que graciosa, entonces, ¿si yo soy una tableta de chocolate tu que eres?

-¿Un queso gigante y sexy?-pregunte divertido

-Sexy vale pero eso de gigante es discutible- contraataco.

- Oye, ¿no estábamos en un momento de desenfrenada pasión? Porque narices estamos discutiendo que producto lácteo somos?

-Perdone usted señorita, tiene toda la razón…- dijo Jacob antes de volver a besarme con la misma pasión que antes.

Me tomo por los hombros y volvió a ponerse sobre mí, no puse ni una pega por eso, en ese mismo instante estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner objeciones.

Sentí su cuerpo caliente contra el mío, que me envolvió como una gruesa manta en un frío invierno.

Deslizo sus carnosos labios por mi blanquecino cuello mientras yo envolvía las piernas en torno a su cintura y besaba toda aquella parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Bajo con sus manos hacia mis muslos y me estremecí entera bajo sus grandes y calidas manos que hacían que me derritiera por completo.

Abrió mis piernas con suavidad acomodándose en mis caderas. Mi corazón se desboco por completo y por un segundo creí que iba a morir y efectivamente, morí cuando note que entraba dentro de mi, al principio noté un dolor intenso, pero solo fueron unos instantes, seguidos de una oleada de placer que me hicieron revolverme bajo el suelo del bosque.

Me agarre a su espalda y moví mi pelvis suavemente acompasando sus movimientos a los suyos, dolía, pero era un dolor extrañamente placentero. Jake acaricio mis ardientes y sonrosadas mejillas-¿estas bien pequeña?-me pregunto con una ternura infinita. Asentí levemente pues no era capaz de hablar, o mejor dicho, no era capaz ni siquiera de pensar. Lo único que sentía, veía, necesitaba era a Jacob. Él pareció relajarse un tanto y si bien antes sus movimientos eran cuidadosos y comedidos ahora eran pasionales y tiernos, locamente tiernos. Le bese desesperadamente intentando ahogar los gemidos que salían sin parar de mi boca mientras nos movíamos perfectamente sincronizados. Bese su pecho con amor, casi de forma posesiva y un tanto loca. Le agarre del pelo y tire de el, en ese momento eché de menos la larga cabellera que lucia de vez en cuando.

Arquee la espalda cuando un intenso placer recorrió mi columna vertebral, entonces él aprovecho para susurrarme en el oído palabras de amor demasiado intimistas para decirlas en voz alta y otras tantas cochinadas que nos hicieron reír y enrojecer a ambos.

Juguetee con mi lengua cuando el reclamó mis labios con un beso voraz, le mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que le salio sangre, que yo la saboreé con regocijo.

-Te quiero- le susurre al oído justo antes de llegar al más completo éxtasis llegando a morir por unos instantes y rozar el cielo para ver al mismísimo dios y después regresar con la persona amada, en no tardo en experimentar lo mismo

-Y yo a ti- le oí decir con la voz entrecortada justo después de que el volviera conmigo tras la pequeña muerte que habíamos experimentado.

Un sin fin de numerosas pequeñas muertes nos acompañaron hasta que la noche nos sorprendió. Hicimos cosas demasiado perversas como para ser contadas, nos quisimos como nunca y nos entregamos uno al otro por segunda vez de una manera casi celestial.


	14. Chapter 14

14

El puente Blackfriars

Traducido por Daniel Grigori

Veinte puentes de torre a Kew

Querían saber qué río conocía,

Porque ellos eran jóvenes y el Támesis era viejo,

Y este es el cuento que el río dijo.

-Rudyard Kipling, "El cuento del rio"

Dando pasos a través la puerta de hierrodel Instituto, Tessa se sentía un poco como la Bella Durmiente dejando sucastillo detrás de su muro de espinas. El Instituto estaba en el centro de unaplaza, y las calles a dejaban la plaza en cada dirección cardinal, sumergiéndoseen estrechos laberintos entre casas. Aún con su mano cortésmente en su codo,Jem condujo a Tessa por un estrecho pasaje. El cielo sobre sus cabezas era comoel acero. El suelo estaba todavía húmedo por la temprana lluvia en el día, ylos lados de los edificios parecían presionar a ambos lados estaban manchadosde humedad y residuos de polvo negro.

Jem habló cuando se fueron, sin decirmucho de importancia, sino que manteniendo una charla tranquilizadora, diciéndolelo que había pensado de Londres cuando por primera vez había llegado aquí, cómotodo le había parecido de un tono gris uniforme… ¡hasta la gente! Había sidoincapaz de creer que podría llover tanto en un lugar, y tan incesantemente. Lahumedad había parecido subir desde el suelo y dentro sus huesos, de modo quehabía creído que eventualmente le brotaría moho, al igual que un árbol.

"Te acostumbras a ello," dijo al salir desde el estrecho pasaje y ala amplitud de la calle Fleet. "Incluso si a veces te sientes como sidebieras ser capaz de ser estrujado como un trapo."

Recordando el caos de la calle duranteel día, Tessa se alivió al ver cómo estaba mucho más tranquila en la noche, eltropel de las multitudes reducido a una ocasional figura caminando por la aceracon la cabeza gacha, manteniéndose en las sombras. Todavía había carruajes e inclusosolitarios jinetes en el camino, aunque ninguno parecía darse cuenta de Tessa yJem. ¿Un glamour en trabajo? Tessa se preguntó, pero no cuestionó. Estaba disfrutandoel sólo escuchar hablar a Jem. Esta era la parte más antigua de la ciudad, le contó,donde había nacido Londres. Las tiendas que se alineaban en la calle estaban cerradas,sus persianas bajadas, pero la publicidad seguía resonando por todas lassuperficies, anuncios de todo, desde jabón capilar tónico de peras hasta anunciosinstando a la gente a asistir a una conferencia sobre espiritismo. MientrasTessa caminaba, vislumbraba las puntas del Instituto entre los edificios, y nopudo evitar preguntarse si alguien más podía verlas. Recordaba a la mujer loro conpiel verde y plumas. ¿Estaba realmente el Instituto oculto a la vista? La curiosidadconsiguió lo mejor de ella, le preguntó a Jem.

"Te voy a enseñar algo," dijo."Para aquí." Él tomó a Tessa por el codo y la volvió para que ella estuvierade frente a la calle. Señaló. "¿Qué ves ahí?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos a través de lacalle, estaban cerca de la intersección de la Calle Fleet y Chancery Lane. Noparecía haber nada notable en donde se encontraban. "La parte frontal de unbanco. ¿Qué más hay para ver?"

"Ahora deja vagar tu mente un poco,"dijo, aún en la misma voz suave. "Mira algo mas, de la forma en que podríasevitar mirar directamente a un gato para no espantarlo. Mira al banco de nuevo,por el rabillo de tu ojo. ¡Ahora míralo, directamente, y muy rápido! "

Tessa hizo como se lo indicaba, y sequedó mirando. El banco se había ido, y en su lugar había un entramado de taberna,con grandes ventanas acristaladas con diamantes. La luz en las ventanas estabateñida de un resplandor rojizo, y por la puerta principal abierta más luz roja sederramaba en el pavimento. A través del cristal oscuro sombras se movían, nolas familiares sombras de hombres y mujeres, pero si formas demasiado altas ydelgadas, muy extrañamente alargadas o con muchas más extremidades que las estallidos de risas interrumpían una alta, dulce, fina música, inquietantey seductora. Un cartel que colgaba sobre la puerta mostraba un hombre alcanzandola fina punta de un cuerno de demonio. Identificado con letras debajo de la imagenestaban las palabras la taberna del diablo.

Aquí es donde Will estuvo la otra miró hacia Jem. El estaba mirando la taberna, su ligera mano sobre subrazo, su respiración lenta y suave. Podía ver la luz roja del bar reflejada ensus ojos plateados como la puesta del sol en el agua. "¿Es éste tu lugarfavorito? ", ella preguntó.

La intensidad se apago de su mirada, élla miró y se rió. "Señor, no", dijo. "Sólo algo que quería quevieras."

Alguien salió por la puerta de lataberna a continuación, un hombre con un abrigo largo y negro, un elegante regadosombrero de copa de manera decidida en su cabeza. Al echar una mirada por lacalle, Tessa vio que su piel era de un azul manchado de tinta oscura, su pelo ybarba tan blancos como el hielo. Se desplazó hacia el este hacia la ribera mientrasTessa observaba, preguntándose si él podría reunir miradas curiosas, pero supaso no era más observado por los transeúntes que el de un fantasma sería. Dehecho, los mundanos que pasaban frente a la Taberna del Diablo apenas parecían fijarseen todo esto, incluso cuando varias delgadas figuras charlando salieron y porpoco atropellan a un hombre de aspecto cansado empujando un carrito vacío. El hizouna pausa para mirar a su alrededor por un momento, perplejo, a continuación, seencogió de hombros y siguió adelante.

"Allí había una taberna muyordinaria una vez," dijo Jem. "A medida que crecía más y más infestadacon Submundos, los Nephilim comenzaron a preocuparse por la interrelación delMundo de las Sombras con el mundo mundano. Se prohibió la entrada de mundanos allugar simplemente usando un glamour para convencerlos de que la taberna había sidoderribada y un banco había sido levantado en el lugar. El Diablo es casiexclusivamente el lugar favorito de Submundos ahora." Jem miró a la luna, unceño fruncido cruzando su cara. "Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor seguiradelante".

Después de una sola mirada atrás alDiablo, Tessa se movió después de Jem, que seguía la charla fácilmente por elcamino, señalando cosas de interés- la Iglesia de los templarios, donde lostribunales de la ley estaban ahora, y donde una vez los Caballeros Templarioshabían sufrido peregrinos en su ruta a Tierra Santa. "Ellos eran amigos delos Nephilim, los caballeros. Mundanos, pero no sin su propio conocimiento delMundo de las Sombras. Y, por supuesto", agregó, mientras salían de la redde calles y sobre el mismo puente Blackfriars, "muchos piensan que losHermanos Silenciosos son los originales Frailes Negros[1], aunque nadiepuede probarlo. Es este," él añadió, señalando ante él. "Mi lugarfavorito en Londres."

Mirando a lo largo del puente, Tessa nopodía dejar de preguntarse qué le gustaba tanto a Jem sobre el lugar. Este seextendía desde una orilla del Támesis, a la otra, un bajo puente de granito conmúltiples arcos, los parapetos[2]pintados de rojo oscuro y dorado con oro y pintura escarlata que brillaba bajola luna. Hubiera sido bonito si no hubiera sido por el puente ferroviario quecorría a lo largo del lado este del mismo, silencio en las sombras pero todavíauna fea celosía de rejas de hierro se extendía hasta la otra orilla del río.

"Sé lo que estás pensando" dijo Jemde nuevo, como lo había hecho fuera del Instituto. "El puente delferrocarril es horrible. Pero significa que la gente rara vez viene a admirarla vista. Yo disfruto de la soledad, y solo el aspecto del río, en silenciobajo la luna."

Caminaron hasta el centro del puente,donde Tessa se apoyó en una barandilla de granito y miró hacia abajo. ElTámesis era negro en la luz de la luna. La extensión de Londres se extendía porambas orillas, la gran cúpula de St. Paul apareciendo detrás de ellos como unfantasma blanco, y todo envuelto en la blanda niebla que dejaba un suave velo desenfocadosobre las duras líneas de la ciudad.

Tessa echo un vistazo hacia el río. Elolor de sal y suciedad y podredumbre salía del agua, mezclada con la niebla. Sinembargo había algo portentoso sobre el río de Londres, como si se llevara elpeso del pasado en sus corrientes. Un poco de antigua poesía le vino a lacabeza. "'Dulce Támesis, discurre suavemente hasta que termine micanción'" dijo ella, en voz baja. Normalmente nunca habría citado poesíaen voz alta delante de nadie, pero había algo acerca de Jem que la hizo sentirtodo lo que hizo, el no la juzgaría.

"He oído ese trozo de rimaantes", fue todo lo que dijo. "Will me la ha citado. ¿Qué es?"

"Spenser. 'Prothalamion''".Tessa frunció el ceño. "Will parece tener una extraña afinidad por lapoesía para alguien tan... tan... "

"Will lee constantemente, y tieneuna memoria excelente", dijo Jem. "Hay muy poco de lo que no seacuerda." Había algo en su voz que prestó importancia a su afirmación másallá de la mera constatación

"¿Te gusta Will, no?", DijoTessa. "Quiero decir, tú estás encariñado con él."

"Lo quiero como si fuera mihermano" dijo Jem con naturalidad.

"Tú puedes decir eso", dijoTessa. "Sin embargo él es horrible con todos los demás, el te ama. Él esamable contigo. ¿Qué hiciste para hacer que te tratara de una forma tandiferente de todo el resto?"

Jem se inclinó hacia un lado contra elparapeto, su mirada en ella pero aún lejana. Golpeó sus dedos cuidadosamentecontra la parte superior de jade de su bastón. Tomando ventaja de su claradistracción, Tessa se permitió mirarlo, maravillada poco a poco de su extrañabelleza en la luz de la luna. Era todo plata y ceniza, no como los coloresfuertes de Will, azul y negro y oro.

Finalmente dijo: "No sé, solía pensar que era porque los dos estábamos sin padres, y por eso sentíaque éramos iguales"

"Soy un huérfana" señalóTessa. "Así es Jessamine. Él no piensa que es como nosotras."

"No. Él no lo hace." Los ojosde Jem estaban en guardia, como si hubiera algo que no estuviera diciendo.

"No le entiendo" dijo Tessa."Él puede ser agradable un momento y absolutamente horrible el puedo decidir si es agradable o cruel, amor u odio-"

"¿Importa?", Dijo Jem."¿Se requiere tomar una decisión?"

"La otra noche", prosiguió,"en tu habitación, cuando Will entró. Dijo que había estado bebiendo todala noche, pero luego, más tarde, cuando tú… después el parecía haberse vuelto sobrioal instante. He visto a mi hermano borracho. Sé que no desaparece como que enun instante, incluso mi tía arrojaba un balde de agua fría en el rostro de Natey no despertaba de su estupor, si no que estaba realmente intoxicado. Y Will noolía a alcohol, o parecía enfermo a la mañana siguiente. ¿Pero por qué iba amentir y decir que estaba borracho si no lo estaba?"

Jem parecía resignado. "Y ahí estáel misterio esencial de Will Herondale. Yo me preguntaba lo mismo. Cómo alguienpuede beber tanto y sobrevivir, mucho menos luchar tan bien como él lo í que una noche le seguí. "

"¿Lo seguiste? "

Jem sonrió torcidamente. "Sí. Salió,alegando una cita o algo así, y le seguí. Si hubiera sabido a qué atenerme, me habríapuesto zapatos más resistentes. Toda la noche caminó por la ciudad, desde hasta Spitalfields Market hasta Whitechapel High Street. Se dirigió haciael río y deambulo por los muelles. Nunca paro a hablar con una sola alma. Eracomo seguir un fantasma. A la mañana siguiente ya estaba listo con algún cuentoprocaz de falsas aventuras, y nunca le exijo la verdad. Si quiere mentirme,entonces debe tener una razón."

"¿Él te miente, y sin embargoconfías en él?"

"Sí" dijo Jem. "Confío en él."

"Pero-"

"Miente constantemente. Siempreinventa historias que lo harán lucir como el peor".

"Entonces, ¿te ha dicho lo que pasó consus padres? ¿Ni la verdad ni la mentira?"

"No completamente. Pedazos yfragmentos", dijo Jem tras una larga pausa. "Sé que su padre dejo losNefilim. Antes de que Will naciera. Se enamoró de una chica mundana, y cuandoel Consejo se negó a hacer de ella una Cazadora de Sombras, dejo la Clave y semudó con ella a una parte muy remota de Gales, donde pensaron que no podían serperturbados. La Clave se puso furiosa."

"¿La madre de Will era mundana?¿Quieres decir que sólo es mitad Cazador de Sombras?"

"La sangre Nefilim esdominante", dijo Jem. "Es por eso que hay tres reglas para los quedejan la Clave. Primero, debes cortar el contacto con todos y cada uno de losCazadores de Sombras que hayas conocido, incluso tu propia familia. Nuncapueden hablar contigo de nuevo, ni tú puedes hablar con ellos. Segundo, nopuedes llamar a la Clave por ayuda, sin importar tu peligro. Y tercero..."

"¿Cuál es la tercera?"

"Incluso en caso de que dejes laClave", dijo Jem, "todavía pueden reclamar a tus hijos."

Un pequeño escalofrío paso a través deTessa. Jem seguía mirando el río, como si pudiera ver a Will en su superficieplateada. "Cada seis años", dijo, "hasta que el niño tienedieciocho años, un representante de la Clave viene a tu familia y le preguntaal niño si desea dejar a su familia y unirse a los Nefilim."

"No puedo imaginar que alguien lohiciera", dijo Tessa, horrorizada. "Quiero decir, nunca serías capazde hablar con tu familia otra vez, ¿verdad?"

Jem sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Y Will estuvo de acuerdo conesto? ¿Se incorporó a los Cazadores de Sombras a pesar de todo?

"Se negó. Dos veces, se negó.Entonces, un día, Will tenía doce años más o menos, hubo un llamado a la puertadel Instituto y Charlotte contestó. Habría tenido dieciocho entonces, estaba de pie en los escalones. Ella me dijo que estaba cubierto por polvode carretera y suciedad como si hubiera estado durmiendo en los setos. Él dijo:'Soy un Cazador de Sombras. Uno de ustedes. Tienen que dejarme entrar. No tengootro lugar adonde ir'."

"¿Eso dijo? ¿Will? ¿'No tengo otrolugar adonde ir'?"

Dudó. "Entiendes, todo esto esinformación que he oído de Charlotte. Will nunca me mencionó una palabra denada de esto. Pero eso es lo que ella afirma que él dijo."

"No entiendo. Sus padres, estánmuertos, ¿no? O han venido en busca de él."

"Lo hicieron," Jem dijo en vozbaja. "Unas semanas después de que Will llegara, Charlotte me dijo, quesus padres lo siguieron. Llegaron a la puerta principal del Instituto y lagolpearon, llamándolo. Charlotte entró en la habitación de Will parapreguntarle si quería verlos. Él se había arrastrado debajo de la cama y teníalas manos sobre las orejas. No quiso salir, no importaba lo que ella hiciera, yél no los vería. Creo que Charlotte por último, bajó y los envió lejos, o sefueron por su propia voluntad, no estoy seguro-"

"¿Los envió lejos? Pero su hijoestaba dentro del Instituto. Ellos tenían derecho-"

"No tenían ningún derecho."Jem habló bastante suave, Tessa pensó, pero había algo en su tono que lo pusotan lejos de ella como la luna. "Will eligió unirse a los Cazadores deSombras. Una vez que tomó esa decisión, ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobreél. Era derecho y responsabilidad de la Clave decirles que se fueran".

"¿Y nunca le has preguntado porqué?"

"Si él quisiera que lo supiera, melo diría," dijo Jem. "Tú me preguntaste por qué creo que él me toleramejor que los demás. Me imagino que es precisamente porque nunca le hepreguntado por qué." Él le sonrió, socarronamente. El aire frío habíaazotado color a sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaban. Sus manos estaban cerca unade la otra sobre el parapeto. Por un breve, medio-confuso momento Tessa pensóque podría estar a punto de poner su mano sobre la suya, pero su mirada sedeslizó junto a ella y frunció el ceño. "Poco tarde para un paseo,¿no?"

Siguiendo su mirada, vio las figurassombrías de un hombre y una mujer viniendo hacia ellos a través del puente. Elhombre llevaba un sombrero de fieltro y un abrigo de lana oscura, la mujer teníasu mano en su brazo, con el rostro inclinado hacia el suyo. "Probablementepiensan lo mismo de nosotros", dijo Tessa. Levanto la mirada a los ojos deJem. "Y tú, ¿llegaste al Instituto, porque no tenias a dónde ir? ¿Por quéno te quedaste en Shanghái?"

"Mis padres tenían elInstituto", dijo Jem, "pero fueron asesinados por un demonio. Él- eso- sellamaba Yanluo." Su voz era muy tranquila. "Después de que murieron,todo el mundo pensaba que lo más seguro para mí sería abandonar el país, encaso de que el demonio o sus cohortes vinieran después por mí también."

"Pero ¿por qué aquí, por quéInglaterra?"

"Mi padre era británico. Yo hablabainglés. Parecía razonable". El tono de Jem era tan calmado como siempre, peroTessa sentía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo. "Pensé que mesentiría más en casa aquí de lo que haría en Idris, donde ninguno de mis padresnunca había ido."

Al otro lado del puente de ellos lapareja paseando se había detenido en un parapeto, y el hombre parecía estarseñalando las características del puente del ferrocarril, la mujer asintiendocon la cabeza mientras él hablaba. "¿Y tú, te sientes más en casa, queeso?"

"No precisamente", dijo Jem."Casi lo primero que me di cuenta cuando llegué aquí fue que mi padrenunca pensó en sí mismo como británico, no de la forma en que un inglés loharía. Un inglés real es británico primero, y segundo caballero. Cualquier otracosa es que podrían ser-un doctor, un magistrado o un propietario- los Cazadores de Sombras es diferente. Nosotros somos Nefilim, primero yprincipalmente, sólo después hacemos caso a cualquier país en que podrías habernacido y criado. Y en cuanto al tercero, no hay tercero. Somos sólo Cazadoresde Sombras. Cuando otros Nefilim me miran, sólo ven una Cazador de Sombras. Nocomo los mundanos, que me miran y ven a un chico que no es del todo extranjero,pero tampoco no del todo como ellos."

"La mitad de una cosa y mitad de laotra", dijo Tessa. "Al igual que yo. Pero tú sabes que ereshumano."

La expresión de Jem se suavizó."Como tú. En todas las formas que importa".

Tessa sintió el dorso de sus ojospicando. Ella levantó la vista y vio que la luna había pasado por detrás de unanube, dándole un brillo nacarado. "Supongo que deberíamos volver. Los otrosdeben estar preocupados."

Jem se movió para ofrecerle el brazo-yse detuvo. La pareja paseando que Jem había notado antes estaba de repentefrente a ellos, bloqueando su camino. A pesar de que se debían haber movido muyrápidamente para llegar al otro lado del puente tan rápido, estabanextrañamente quietos ahora, sus brazos entrelazados. El rostro de la mujerestaba oculto en la sombra de un simple sombrero, el del hombre escondido bajoel ala de su sombrero de fieltro.

La mano de Jem apretó el brazo de Tessa,pero su voz fue neutral cuando hablo. "Buenas noches. ¿Hay algo en quepodamos ayudarles?"

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero dieron unpaso más, la falda de la mujer susurrando en el viento. Tessa miró a sualrededor, pero no había nadie más en el puente, tampoco visible en elterraplén. Londres parecía completamente desierto bajo la luna borrosa.

"Perdóneme" dijo Jem. "Lesagradecería si nos dejaran pasar a mí y a mi compañera." El dio un pasoadelante, y Tessa lo siguió. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca ahora a lasilenciosa pareja que cuando la luna salió de detrás de la nube, inundando elpuente con luz plateada e iluminando el rostro del hombre en el sombrero defieltro, Tessa le reconoció al instante.

El pelo enmarañado, la ancha nariz unavez rota y la barbilla marcada, y lo mas protuberante de todo, los saltonesojos, los mismos ojos que la mujer que estaba junto a él, su mirada fija enblanco en Tessa de una manera que terriblemente le recordó a Miranda.

Sin embargo estás muerto. Will te mató.Vi tu cuerpo. Tessa susurró: "Es él, el cochero. Pertenece a las HermanasOscuras".

El cochero se echó a reír. "Yopertenezco", dijo, "al Magister. Mientras las hermanas Oscuras leservían, yo les servía a ellas. Ahora le sirvo solo a él."

La voz del cochero sonaba diferente decómo Tessa recordaba- menos espesa, más articulada, con una suavidad casisiniestra. Al lado de Tessa Jem había estado muy quieto. "¿Quiéneres?", Exigió. "¿Por qué nos siguen?"

"El magister nos ha dirigido aseguirlos", dijo el cochero. "Tú eres Nefilim. Tú eres responsable dela destrucción de su casa, la destrucción de su pueblo, los Hijos de la aquí para entregar una declaración de guerra. Y estamos aquí por lachica." volvió sus ojos a Tessa. "Ella es propiedad del Magister, y él latendrá."

"El magister", dijo Jem, susojos muy plateados en la luz de la luna. "¿Quieres decir de Quincey?"

"El nombre que le dan no importa.Él es el Magister. Él nos ha dicho que entreguemos un mensaje. Ese mensaje esguerra."

La mano de Jem se tensó sobre la cabezade su bastón. "Tú sirves a de Quincey, pero no eres vampiro. ¿Quéeres?"

La mujer de pie junto al cochero hizo unextraño ruido de gemido, como el silbido de un tren. "Cuidado, tu asesinas a otros, así serás asesinado. Tu ángel no puede protegertecontra lo que ni Dios ni el Diablo ha hecho."

Tessa empezó a girar hacia Jem, pero elya estaba en marcha. Su mano balanceándose arriba, la cabeza del bastón de jadeen ella. Hubo un destello. Una malvadamente afilada y brillante hoja disparadadel final del bastón. Con una vuelta rápida de su cuerpo, Jem hundió la hojahacia adelante y acuchillo el pecho del cochero. El hombre se tambaleó haciaatrás, un alto sonido de zumbido de sorpresa saliendo de su garganta.

Tessa contuvo el aliento. Una barralarga a lo largo camisa del cochero lo abría, y debajo de ella no se veía nicarne ni sangre, sino metal brillante, andrajosamente anotada por la hoja deJem.

Jem sacó la hoja hacia atrás, dejandoescapar un suspiro, satisfacción mezclada con alivio. "Sabía que-"

El cochero gruñó. Su mano se precipitó asu chaqueta y sacó un largo cuchillo dentado, del tipo que los carnicerosutilizan para cortar a través del hueso, mientras que la mujer, saltando a laacción, se acercó a Tessa, sus manos sin guantes extendidas. Sus movimientoseran espasmódicos, desiguales, pero muy, muy rápidos, mucho más rápido de loque Tessa se hubiera imaginado que se podía mover. La compañera del cocheroavanzo hacia Tessa, su rostro sin expresión, su boca entreabierta. Algometálico brilló en su interior- metal o cobre. Ella no tiene garganta, y meimagino, tampoco estomago. Su boca termina en una lámina de metal detrás de susdientes.

Tessa se retiro hasta que su espaldagolpeó el parapeto. Buscó a Jem, pero el cochero avanzaba hacia él de recortó la distancia de él con la hoja, pero parecía que sólo frenaba alhombre. La capa del cochero y la camisa colgaba fuera de su cuerpo ahora enfranjas desiguales, mostrando claramente el caparazón de metal por debajo.

La mujer agarró a Tessa, quien se lanzóa un lado. La mujer avanzó pesadamente hacia adelante y se estrelló contra elparapeto. Ella parecía no sentir más dolor de lo que el cochero hacia, señaló asi misma rígidamente vertical y volvió a moverse de nuevo hacia Tessa. Elimpacto parecía haber dañado su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, este colgabadoblado a su lado. Se volvió hacia Tessa con su brazo derecho, dedos agarrando,y la agarró por la muñeca. Su agarre era suficientemente ajustado para hacergritar a Tessa mientras los pequeños huesos de su muñeca estallaban de ñó la mano que la sujetaba, sus dedos hundiéndose profundamente en la pielpulida y suave. Se pelaba lejos como la piel de una fruta, las uñas de Tessaraspando contra el metal por debajo con una dureza que envió escalofríos por suespalda.

Trató de tirar su mano hacia atrás, perosólo consiguió tirar de la mujer hacia ella, ella estaba haciendo un zumbido,haciendo un ruido de clic en su garganta que sonaba desagradablemente insectívoro,y cerro sus ojos que estaban sin pupilas y negros. Tessa tiro de su pie denuevo para patear-

Y allí estaba un repentino estruendo demetal sobre metal, la hoja de Jem destello abajo con un corte limpio, cortandoel brazo de la mujer por la mitad del codo. Tessa, en libertad, volvió a caer,la mano sin cuerpo cayendo de su muñeca, golpeando el suelo a sus pies, lamujer estaba sacudiéndose en torno a Jem, whir-click, whir-click. Él se movióhacia delante, golpeando la dura mujer con la palma del bastón, golpeando suespalda de paso, y luego otro y otro hasta que ella golpeó la baranda delpuente con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio. Sin un grito cayó,hundiéndose hacia el agua por debajo; Tessa corrió hacia la barandilla justo atiempo para verla deslizarse por debajo de la superficie. No había burbujaslevantándose para mostrar donde había desaparecido.

Tessa giro de nuevo alrededor. Jemestaba agarrando el bastón, respirando con dificultad. Sangre corría por ellado de su cara de un corte, pero de lo contrario parecía ileso. Sostuvo suarma vagamente con una mano mientras miraba a una forma oscura jorobada en elsuelo a sus pies, un forma que se movía y se sacudía, mostrando destellos demetal entre las cintas de sus desgarradas prendas de vestir. Cuando Tessa seacercó vio que se trataba del cuerpo del cochero, retorciéndose y sacudié cabeza había sido cortada limpiamente, y una sustancia aceitosa oscurabombeaba desde el muñón de su cuello, manchando el suelo.

Jem extendió el brazo para empujar supelo humedecido de sudor hacia atrás, embadurnando la sangre a través de sumejilla. Su mano temblaba. Vacilante Tessa le tocó el brazo. "¿Estásbien?"

Su sonrisa era débil. "Deberíaestar preguntándote eso." se estremeció ligeramente. "Esas cosasmecánicas, ellas me enervan. Ellas-" Se interrumpió, mirando más allá de ella.

En el extremo sur del puente, moviéndosehacia ellos con movimientos entrecortados agudos, estaban por lo menos mediadocena más de criaturas mecánicas. A pesar de las sacudidas de sus movimientos,se acercaban con rapidez, casi a toda velocidad hacia adelante. Ya estaban a untercio del camino a través del puente.

Con un golpe seco la hoja se desvanecióde nuevo en el bastón de Jem. Cogió la mano de Tessa, su voz jadeante."Corre".

Corrieron, Tessa agarrando su mano,mirando detrás una sola vez, con terror. Las criaturas habían llegado al centrodel puente y se movían hacia ellos, ganando velocidad. Ellos eran hombres,Tessa vio, vestidos con el mismo tipo de abrigos de lana oscuro y sombreros defieltro que el cochero había estado. Sus rostros brillaban en la luz de laluna.

Jem y Tessa alcanzaron los escalones alfinal del puente, y Jem mantuvo un férreo control en la mano de Tessa mientrasse precipitaban por las escaleras. Sus botas se resbalaron en la piedra húmeda,y él la atrapo, su bastón haciendo ruido torpemente contra su espalda, ellasintió su pecho subir y caer contra el suyo, duro, como si él estuvierajadeando. Pero no podía estar sin respiración, ¿cierto? Era un Cazador desombras. El Codex decía que podían correr por millas. Jem se apartó, y ella vioque su rostro estaba ajustado, como si sintiera dolor. Quería preguntarle sihabía sido herido, pero no había tiempo. Podían oír el traqueteo de los pasosen las escaleras arriba de ellos. Sin decir una palabra Jem se apoderó de sumuñeca y tiró de ella otra vez después de él.

Pasaron el Terraplén, iluminado por elresplandor de las lámparas de delfines, antes de que Jem se volviera a un ladoy cayera entre dos edificios en un estrecho callejón. El callejón se inclinabaarriba, lejos del río. El aire entre los edificios era húmedo y estrecho, losadoquines manchados con suciedad. La ropa lavada se agitaba como fantasmas enlas altas ventanas. Los pies de Tessa estaban gritando en sus botas de moda, sucorazón golpeando contra su pecho, pero no ralentizándose. Podía oír lascriaturas detrás de ellos, escuchar el whir-click de sus movimientos, cada vezmás cerca.

El callejón se abría a una amplia calle,y allí, levantándose delante de ellos, estaba el inminente edificio delInstituto. Se lanzaron a través de la entrada, Jem liberándola mientras se dabala vuelta para golpear y bloquear la verja[3]detrás de ellos. Las criaturas los alcanzaron justo mientras los cerrojos sedeslizaron en su lugar; se estrellaron contra la verja como juguetes de cuerdaincapaces de detenerse a sí mismos, traqueteando el hierro con un tremendoestruendo.

Tessa dio marcha atrás, mirando. Lascriaturas mecánicas estaban presionadas contra la verja, sus manos llegando através de los huecos en el hierro. Ella miró a su alrededor salvajemente. Jemestaba a su lado. Él estaba tan blanco como el papel, una mano presionada a sulado. Ella alcanzo su mano, pero él dio un paso atrás, fuera de su alcance."Tessa." Su voz era desigual. "Entra en el Instituto. Tienes queestar dentro".

"¿Estás herido? Jem, ¿estásherido?"

"No" Su voz era apagada.

Un traqueteo de la verja hizo a Tessamirar hacia arriba. Uno de los hombres mecánicos tenía la mano a través de unhueco en la verja y retiraba la cadena de hierro que la sostenía ella miraba con fascinado horror, vio que estaba arrastrando las asasde metal con tal fuerza que la piel se pelaba lejos de sus dedos, mostrando lasarticuladas manos de metal debajo. Había obviamente una tremenda fuerza en esasmanos. El metal se estaba combando y retorciendo en su agarre, era claramentecuestión de minutos antes de que la cadena se dividiera y rompiera.

Tessa se apoderó del brazo de Jem. Teníala piel muy caliente al tacto, podía sentirlo a través de su ropa."Vamos".

Con un gemido la dejó tirar de él haciala puerta principal de la iglesia, el se tambaleaba, y apoyaba en ellafuertemente, su respiración golpeteando en su pecho. Se tambalearon por lasescaleras, Jem deslizándose fuera de su agarre casi en el momento en quellegaron al escalón más alto. Cayó al suelo en sus rodillas, ahogándose en tosrasgando a través de él, su cuerpo entero espasmandose.

La verja estallo abierta. Las criaturas mecánicasse derramaron a través de la calzada, dirigidos por el que había roto lacadena, la piel desnuda de sus manos brillando en la luz de la luna.

Recordando lo que Will había dicho, quehabía que tener sangre de Cazador de sombras para abrir la puerta, Tessa llegóa la campanilla que colgaba junto a ella y tiró de ella, duro, pero no oyósonido. Desesperada, se volvió de nuevo hacia Jem, todavía en cuclillas sobreel suelo. "¡Jem! Jem, por favor, tienes que abrir la puerta"

Levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos estabanabiertos, pero no había color en ellos. Estaban todos blancos, igual quemármol. Podía ver la luna reflejada en ellos.

"¡Jem!"

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero susrodillas se agotaron; se dejó caer al suelo, sangre corriendo desde lascomisuras de su boca. El bastón había rodado de su mano, casi a los pies deTessa.

Las criaturas habían llegado al pie dela escalera, comenzaron a avanzar hacia arriba, tambaleándose un poco, el conlas manos despellejadas a la cabeza. Tessa se arrojó contra las puertas delInstituto, golpeando sus puños contra la madera de roble. Podía oír las vacíasrepercusiones de sus golpes haciendo eco en el otro lado, y se desesperó. ElInstituto era tan enorme, y no había tiempo.

Por fin se dio por vencida. Dio laespalda a la puerta, estaba horrorizada al ver que el líder de las criaturashabía llegado a Jem, se inclinaba sobre él, el despellejado metal de sus manosen su pecho.

Con un grito agarro el bastón de Jem ylo blandió. "¡Aléjate de él!" exclamó.

La criatura se incorporó, y en la luz dela luna, por primera vez, vio su cara con claridad. Era suave, casi sin rasgos,solo hendiduras donde los ojos y la boca deberían haber estado, y sin ó sus manos despellejadas, estaban teñidas oscuras con la sangre de se quedó muy quieto, con la camisa rota, sangre acumulándose oscuramente entorno a él. Mientras Tessa miraba con horror, el hombre mecánico meneo susdedos sangrientos en ella, en una especie de parodia grotesca de una onda[4],entonces se volvió y saltó abajo por las escaleras, casi echando a correr, comouna araña. Se lanzó a través de la verja y se perdió de vista.

Tessa se acercó a Jem, pero los otrosautómatas se movieron rápidamente para bloquear su camino. Todos ellos teníancaras en blanco como su líder, un set de guerreros sin rostro, como si nohubiera habido bastante tiempo para acabar con ellos.

Con un whir-click un par de manos demetal llegaron por ella, y ella abrió el bastón, casi a ciegas. Lo conecto conel lado de la cabeza de un hombre mecánico. Sintió el impacto de la maderacontra el metal timbrando arriba de su brazo, y se tambaleó hacia un lado, perosólo por un momento. Su cabeza se monto de nuevo alrededor con una velocidadincreíble. Se volvió de nuevo, el bastón golpeo en su hombro esta vez, él setambaleó, pero otras manos destellaron, apoderándose del bastón, tirándolo desus manos con tal fuerza que la piel de sus manos quemaba. Recordaba ladolorosa fuerza del agarre de Miranda en ella, mientras el autómata que habíaarrebatado el bastón de ella lo echaba abajo a través de su rodilla con fuerzaimpresionante.

Se rompió por la mitad con un sonidohorrible. Tessa dio la vuelta para correr, pero manos de metal sujetaban abajosus hombros, tirándola de espaldas. Ella luchó para salir libre-

Y las puertas del Instituto explotaronabiertas. La luz que brotaba de ellas la cegó momentáneamente, y podía ver nadamás que el contorno de figuras oscuras, rodeadas de luz, derramándose desde elinterior de la iglesia. Algo silbó junto a su cabeza, rozando su mejilla. Allíestaba era el chirrido de metal contra metal, y luego los brazos de lascriaturas mecánica se relajaron y ella cayó hacia adelante en las escaleras,asfixiándose.

Tessa levantó la vista. Charlotte estabapor encima de ella, su rostro pálido y preparado, un disco de metal afilado enuna mano. Otro, disco a juego estaba enterrado en el pecho del hombre mecánicoque la había sostenido. Él se retorcía y espasmaba en un círculo, como unjuguete defectuoso. Chispas azules volaban de la herida en su cuello.

A su alrededor el resto de las criaturasestaban girando y dando tumbos mientras los Cazadores de Sombras convergían enellos, Henry tirando su hoja serafín en un arco, rebano el pecho de uno de losautómatas, enviándolo tambaleándose y sacudiéndose a las sombras. A su ladoestaba Will, balanceando lo que parecía una especie de guadaña, una y otra vez,cortando otra de las criaturas en pedazos con tal furia que esta envió unafuente de chispas azules. Charlotte, lanzándose por las escaleras, lanzo elsegundo de sus discos, que corto a través de la cabeza de un monstruo de metalcon un sonido repugnante. Él cayó al suelo, dejando escapar más chispas yaceite negro.

Las restantes dos criaturas, pareciendopensar mejor la situación, se volvieron y se lanzaron hacia la verja. Henry selanzó tras ellos con Charlotte sobre los talones, pero Will, dejando caer suarma, se volvió y corrió hacia la escalera. "¿Qué pasó?" gritó aTessa. Ella se quedó mirando, demasiado aturdida para contestar. Su voz seelevó, teñida con furioso pánico. "¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde está Jem?"

"No estoy herida", susurró."Pero Jem, se desplomó. Allí". Ella señaló hacia donde dejo a Jem,arrugado en las sombras junto a la puerta.

La cara de Will se quedó en blanco, comouna pizarra limpia de tiza. Sin mirarla de nuevo corrió escaleras arriba y sedejó caer por Jem, diciendo algo en voz baja. Cuando no hubo respuesta, Willlevantó la cabeza, gritando a Thomas para que viniera a ayudarlo a llevar aJem, y gritando algo más, algo que Tessa no podía distinguir a través de sumareo. Tal vez estaba gritándole. ¿Tal vez el pensaba que todo esto era suculpa? Si ella no se hubiera vuelto tan enojada, si no se hubiera escapado yhecho a Jem seguirla-

Una sombra oscura se alzaba en la puertailuminada. Era Thomas, pelo alborotado y grave, se fue sin decir una palabra aarrodillarse al lado de Will. Juntos levantaron a Jem a sus pies, un brazocolgaba en torno a cada uno de sus hombros. Se apresuraron a entrar sin mirarhacia atrás.

Aturdida, Tessa miró hacia el estaba extraño, diferente. Era el repentino silencio, después de todo elclamor y ruido. La destrucción de las criaturas mecánicas dejo piezas hechasañicos por el patio, el suelo estaba resbaladizo con fluido viscoso, la verjaestaba abierta, y la luna brillaba fijamente hacia abajo en todo tal y comohabía brillado sobre ella y Jem en el puente, cuando él le había dicho que erahumana.

[1] Aquí hay una especie dejuego de palabras, ya que Blackfriars significa Fraile Negro, igual que sellama el puente de este capítulo e igual que como se conocen los HermanosSilenciosos (N del T)

[2] Pared o baranda que se pone para evitar caídas, enlos puentes, escaleras, etc. (N del T)

[3] Verja, Enrejado que sirve de puerta,ventana o, especialmente, cerca.

[4] Wave en el original, peroonda tiene varios significados, supongo que se refiere al significado de ondacomo idea obsesiva.


End file.
